


Tesla

by MissCaptainAmerica



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War is gonna break me, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Smut, Team Cap - Freeform, Team Iron Man, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCaptainAmerica/pseuds/MissCaptainAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye Fallon Strader lived a normal life. She had two great friends that she had known since childhood and amazing parents. Everything was normal, until one fateful day changed Skye's life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skye Fallon Strader

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction on AO3, so I'm sorry if it's too fast or not very good. Bear with me. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Cries filled the room as the doctor tended to the newborn. The mother lied on the bed, fingers threaded with her husband's as she eagerly waited to hold her newborn child. They had been wanting a baby for years, and now they finally had one, a beautiful baby girl.

The doctor finished tending to the child, walking over to the bed and carefully placing the baby girl in her mother's arms. Her father looked down at her, eyes shining with joy, pride and love. Her mother smiled with tear filled eyes.

"Have you thought of a name for her yet, Mrs. Strader?" The doctor asked. Jessica Strader looked up at the doctor and nodded. The doctor smiled. Jessica looked down at her daughter once more.

"Her name is Skye. Skye Fallon Strader."

~23 years later~

"C'mon guys!" I called to my childhood friends.

"Alright, alright, we're coming!" Steve called back. I looked back at him and Bucky, smirking. Bucky smirked back, running to catch up, while Steve groaned, rolling his head and running to catch up to the both of us.

When Steve finally caught up, I saw something of interest and ran off again, leaving Steve and Bucky to catch up to me once more. Steve looked at the ground and bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"Why is she always running?" Steve gasped. Bucky smiled.

"Don't know. Guess we have to catch up to her to find out." He replied, running to catch up to Skye, leaving his friend behind once more.

I looked through the store window at the aqua blue dress on the mannequin. I smiled, imagining myself dancing and twirling around in the dress. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Bucky come up behind me.

"Watcha doing, Skye?" He asked, making me jump and spin around. He laughed at my reaction, and I hit his arm, smiling.

"Buck, you scared me!" I laughed, making him smile wider.

"Sorry, but I wanted to know what you were doing." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well if you must know, I was looking at the dress on display." I said. He looked at the dress, smiling.

"It's pretty. It would look good on you." He said, making me blush slightly.

"Thanks Buck." I replied. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thanks for, you know, leaving me behind guys." Steve said, making us turn around.

"No problem Steve." I joked. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm getting hungry, why don't we go get something to eat?" Bucky suggested. I shrugged.

"Sounds good to me."


	2. Those Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a couple days, I've been busy. Here's another chapter though!

After about ten minutes, we finally decided we were going to go back to my apartment and cook dinner, since it was getting pretty late.

I couldn't stop thinking about the dress I saw in the store window. I also couldn't stop imagining myself in it. It was so beautiful. Once again I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't register that Bucky and Steve were talking, and Bucky was trying to get my attention.

"You okay, doll?" Bucky said, snapping me back to reality. I looked into the brunette's eyes, nodding. He smiled and continued his conversation with Steve.

After a while of walking, we finally reached my apartment. I searched my pockets, locating my keys and inserting them into the keyhole.

When we had gotten inside, Steve walked over to the radio, turning it on so that we could listen to the baseball game. I took my jacket off, throwing it on the couch, heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey, you want any help?" Steve asked. I smiled, shaking my head.

"I'm fine Steve, but thanks for offering." He nodded, walking off to join Bucky in listening to the game. I turned to the stove, placing a pan on the burner, turning it on. I took out the ingredients I needed and placed them on the counter. I sighed, mixing the ingredients together in a bowl.

I thought back to the dress in the window, imaging myself in it once more.

A few minutes passed and I started hearing Steve and Bucky cheering.

_Wonder who's winning._

After I finished mixing the ingredients, I prepped the meal and put it in the pan. I sighed, rubbing my hands together and learning back against the counter, once again thinking back to the dress.

_Why can't I stop thinking about that dress? What's so special about it?_

Steve and Bucky's cheering was slowly growing louder, making me smile. I really loved those boys, even though they were super annoying and protective of me, I still loved them.

I washed my hands off and went to join the boys listening to the game while waiting for the food to be ready.

~~~~~~

"Skye, this amazing." Steve complimented, closing his eyes and chewing his food slowly. I smiled.

"Thanks Steve." I replied, taking a bite of my food as well.

"Well, that certainly was an eventful game, huh?" Bucky said.

"Yeah." Steve replied.

Silence filled the room as the three of us enjoyed our meal. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the forks hitting the plates and the knifes rubbing against the plates. The silence continued for about five minutes, then Bucky wiped his mouth with his napkin and excused himself from the table, walking into the kitchen to wash his dishes. Steve turned to me.

"What's up with you Skye? You've been in your own little world since we found you in front of that store. What's going on?" Steve asked, making me look up. I set my utensils down and shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know Steve. I haven't been able to stop thinking about the dress in the store window, but I don't know why." I confessed. Steve nodded.

"Well, when you figure that out and need someone to talk to, I'm right here." Steve said before picking up his plate.

"You want me to take your dishes?" He asked. I nodded, lifting up my plate so he could grab it. Then he walked into the kitchen to join Bucky.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Why couldn't I stop thinking about it? It was just a dress. I stood up, walking into the kitchen to help the boys with the dishes.

"Hey doll." Bucky said when I turned the corner. I smiled, walking over to the sink. I reached a hand out to grab a sponge, but Bucky grabbed my hand, shaking his head.

"Uh uh. You sit down. You deserve a break. We will finish the dishes. It's the _least_ we can do after you made us dinner." Bucky said. I nodded, sitting down in a chair and Bucky smiled, turning back to the dishes.

I sat there, watching the boys do the dishes. I smiled.

_They're so good to me._

~~~~~~~

"Well, I should head home. My mom's gonna start worrying, you know how she is." Steve said. You looked out the window. It was getting dark. You looked back at Steve.

"Okay, be careful." You said, pulling Steve into a hug. He wrapped his arms around you.

"I will." He answered, pulling for back. You smiled and turned to Bucky.

"You gonna head home too?" You asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna walk with Steve. Unless you want me to stay here." He said, smirking. You blushed at his offer.

"I'll be fine. But maybe some other time, Buck." You said. He smirk was replaced by a smile.

"Maybe some other time. doll." He replied. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you to his chest. You wrapped your arms around his waist, closing your eyes and sighing. You pulled back, looking into his eyes. His arms fell to his side and he walked away. Steve opened the door, walking out with Bucky.

You sighed, putting your hands on your hips.

_Man, I love those boys._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little longer, but not by a lot. Tell me in the comments what you think will happen next. Trust me, this story is going to start picking up really soon!


	3. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, there's some language. The story will start speeding up in the next few chapters. Enjoy!

After everything was cleaned up, I went and got in my pajamas, curling up in bed with a book. After a while of reading, I slowly drifted off into sleep.

_Dream POV_

_"You coming doll?" I heard a voice call. I walked over to the picnic blanket and lowered myself to the ground, smoothing out my aqua blue dress._

_"Bucky, this is amazing." I said. The brunette blushed._

_"Anything for you doll." He replied. My eyes locked with his. He slowly leaned in, our lips inches from touching. Then everything faded away._

_I opened my eyes, seeing Bucky standing in front of me. He had a look of fear plastered across his features. I tried to walk towards him, but I couldn't move anything. I watched as a man came and stood in front of Bucky. He stood there for a minute, not moving._

_Then he shot Bucky in the head._

Normal POV

I bolted upright, sweat on my forehead. I was white-knuckling the sheets, panting. I thought back to my dream.

I have to call Bucky. I have to make sure he's okay.

I flung the sheets off of me, swinging my legs off the bed. I stood up and went to call Bucky.

I picked up the phone, dialing Bucky's number. I placed it next to my ear and waited.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Buck, sorry to bother you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

_"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you?"_

"Yeah, why?"

_"It's 4:00 in the morning."_

I froze, looking at the clock. It was 4:00.

_Damn! I probably woke him up!_

"I'm _so_ sorry Bucky. Did I wake you up?" I asked. Why hadn't I checked the clock before calling him?

_"Yeah. But it's fine."_

"I am _so_ sorry."

_"It's okay. But why are you up so early? You're not usually up around this time."_

"I had a nightmare."

_"I'm sorry doll. You want me to come over?"_

"I would love that." I answered, smiling.

_"Okay, I'll be over in ten minutes."_

"Okay."

_"Bye doll."_

He hung up the phone. I set it down in its usual spot and went to get dressed.

~~~~~~~~

I heard a knock on the door. I walked to the door to open it. I was greeted by Bucky.

"Hey." He said. I smiled.

"Hi."

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine now. Thank you for coming over." I replied. He smiled.

"Anything for you doll."

My stomach lurched. I immediately thought back to my dream.

_That's what he said in my dream._

"Hey, you okay Skye?" Concern laced his voice.

I looked into his eyes. His eyes were so blue, they were beautiful. I nodded.

"Was it your dream?"

I nodded once more.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~

"So, in your dream, I died?"

"Yeah. You were shot by a man, and I couldn't do anything." I admitted.

"I can see why you called me so early." He mumbled. I gave him a sad smile.

"I'm really sorry about that." I said. Bucky shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. To be honest, it gave me an excuse to spend time with you." He admitted. I blushed.

"I'm gonna get something to eat. Want anything?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm fine, but thank you." He answered. I nodded, walking into the kitchen. I smiled.

_He's such a gentleman._

~~~~~~~~~

I placed the plate in front of him. He gave me a confused look.

"I didn't ask for anything." My mouth curved into something in between a smirk and a smile.

"I know you Barnes, well enough to know that your always hungry when you wake up, no matter how early or late it is." He smiled. I sat down in front of him. 

He ate quickly, confirming that he was hungry. He stood up to put his dishes away, but I stopped him.

"No way Barnes. You did the dishes last night. Let me do it." I said, picking up his dishes and walking to the sink to wash them.

I set the dishes down on the counter, changing my mind and setting them in the sink, deciding to wash them later. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Bucky. I was walking back to him when I realized something.

  _Why was I dreaming about Bucky like that?_

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I opened it to see he mailman holding out a newspaper.

"Here you go m'am." He said cheerfully. 

"Thank you, sir." I replied, taking the newspaper from his hands. He nodded, tipping his hat and walking away. I shut the door. 

_Why is the mailman here so early?_

I walked back to Bucky, placing the newspaper on the table. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"Why's the mailman here so early?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, Buck." He picked up the newspaper, his eyes scanning he front page. His eyes widened as he read.

"What is it?" I asked, walking behind him to look at what he was reading. As soon as I read the headline on the front page, my heart stopped.

The headline read, _"World War II Begins!"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. What do you think will happen next? I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	4. World War II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy! Anyways, Civil War finally came out! I haven't seen it yet, but I'm going to see it soon, so no spoilers!

I felt like I could't breathe, my eyes were glued to the headline. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It had happened, the thing everyone was afraid of.

World War II.

"Hey, don't worry doll. The US isn't in it." Bucky cooed soothingly. I still couldn't tear my eyes from the newspaper. Bucky got up, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closely to his him. I rested my head on his firm chest, taking slow breaths.

"I can't believe it." I whispered. I felt Bucky nod.

"I know, Skye, I know." He murmured. We stood like that for a you good minute before I heard the phone ring.

"That's probably Steve." I muttered. Bucky pushed me away from him gently.

"Why don't you get that?" He spoke. I nodded, pulling away from his grasp and picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Skye, sorry to call so early. Did I wake you up?"_ Steve asked from the other side.

"No Steve, I've been awake.

_"Did you get the paper?"_

"Yeah."

_"Have you called Bucky?"_

"Bucky's here with me Steve."

The line was silent for a few seconds.

_"Oh. Why is Bucky there so early?"_

"I called him. I had a nightmare."

_"Was it about him?"_

"Yeah."

Steve was always so knowledgable when it came to Bucky and I. He seemed to know exactly what was going on between us.

"How's your mom Steve?"

_"She's doing okay. She's a little anxious that the US will join the war."_

"I get why she would be."

_"Yeah."_

Silence fell over the line once more.

 _"Alright_ _then, I just wanted to call and make sure you were okay."_

"Thanks Steve."

 _"Talk to you later Sky_ e _."_

"Talk to you later."

I hung up the phone and placed it down in its spot once again, sighing. I walked back into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Bucky came and sat down next to me, drawing small circles on my back to sooth me. I didn't know why I was so worked up about the war, but I was.

"It's gonna be okay Skye." Bucky cooed. I sighed, snuggling up to him and burying my head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me protectively. 

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short. Like I said I've been really busy with school work, I have like 5 projects to do at once, and I'm really stressed. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Unexpected Save

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the setting has been the same for the past 3 chapters, I hope you guys aren't getting bored. I have no comments on this yet, so I don't know how you guys feel. Anyways, enjoy!

"Well you two certainly look comfortable." A voice said, startling me awake. My eyes snapped open and I found myself staring into the beautiful blue eyes of Bucky Barnes. 

I turned my head, finding Steve standing in front of the couch, smirking at the two of us. Bucky and I must have fallen asleep on the couch together. I laid on top of Bucky with my arms wrapped around his chest. Bucky had one arm wrapped around my back and the other tucked under his head. Our legs were tangled under a blanket.

I looked back at Bucky, who was now blushing as a result of our compromising position. 

"What are you doing here Steve?" I asked. Steve laughed, pointing to the window. I looked out of the window. The sun was up. 

"I came to check on you guys, but I see you two are fine." He replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you come to check on us?" I asked. Steve laughed again. 

"Because it's 10:00 in the morning." 

My stomach turned, my head snapping to the clock. It _was_ 10:00.

"Oh my God. Bucky, you're late for work." I groaned. Bucky laughed softly.

"It's okay Skye. My boss won't mind if I'm gone for a day. Besides, it was for a good reason." He soothed. I sighed, smiling.

"Thank you Buck." I said, making him smile.

"Don't mention it." 

"Are you guys getting up or are you just gonna stay like that all day?" Steve cut in. I sighed, getting off of Bucky so that he could get up as well. I walked into the kitchen to make myself some coffee.

"You want some coffee boys?" I said. 

"Yes please." Both men answered. I grabbed three cups, preparing coffee for the three of us. As soon as the coffee was done, I put cream and sugar in all three cups and carried it out to the boys. I set the cups down on the table. 

"Thanks Skye." Steve said, taking a sip.

"This is great doll." Bucky praised. I smiled, taking a sip of my own coffee. I sat down on the couch next to Bucky, sighing.

"So World War II is really happening isn't it?" I sighed. I still couldn't believe it.

"Yeah." Steve replied.

"You think they're gonna start shipping out soldiers to Europe?" I worried. Bucky placed a hand on my back, rubbing it to soothe me.

"Don't worry Skye. There is nothing to worry about." he cooed. I sighed again.

"We're going to need a lot more than coffee right now." I concluded, looking at Bucky.

As if on cue he realized what I meant. It's like we were pyschically connected. He walked into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge, eventually walking back out with three beers. He placed them on the table, allowing us to each grab one. I popped the lid off, taking a swig and sighing.

"This is better." I sighed. Steve laughed. 

"No kidding." He replied. 

The three of us sat the chatting and drinking beer. None of us were drunk yet, but we'd had a couple of beers. We went from chatting to laughing almost instantly as we exchanged funny stories about each other.

"Oh, what about the time we caught Steve singing Elvis in the shower?" Bucky laughed. I threw my head back in a fit of laughter.

"I remember that! Which song was he singing?" I asked.

"I think it was Jailhouse Rock!" Bucky exclaimed, slapping his knee. Steve was blushing.

"That was embarrassing!" He whined, making Bucky and I laugh harder. Just then Steve smiled wickedly.

"Remember that time we were at the supermarket?" Steve said, almost in tears from laughing so hard. 

"Oh, wasn't that the time we ran away from Skye?" Bucky laughed.

"Not this again!" I pleaded.

"Yeah, and she started chasing us around the market." Steve replied.

"Them she tripped and fell flat on her face!" Bucky cried. Both men were hysterically laughing now.

"That wasn't even funny!" I fussed. Bucky put a hand on my shoulder.

"For you it wasn't. For us that was hysterical." Bucky countered. A memory popped into my head, making me smirk.

"Hey Steve, remember when we pranked Bucky?" I asked mischievously. Steve's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh no." Bucky whispered.

"You mean the hair gel incident?" Steve asked. I nodded. Bucky put his face in his hands, shaking his head.

"Where we replaced Bucky's hair gel with maple syrup?" I smiled. Steve laughed. 

"It took him hours to get that out of his hair!" Steve cried. I laughed loudly, holding my stomach, which was hurting from laughing so hard. Bucky was giving us the dirtiest glare I had ever seen. 

"I'm still gonna get you guys back for that." Bucky promised. I sighed, looking at him with tear filled eyes.

"Oh darling, I'd like to see you try." I giggled. Steve sighed contently, leaning back in his chair.

"We always have such fun together." He chirped. I returned the sigh. 

"Yeah we do. I really hope this never ends." I said.

"Me too." Bucky replied.

_2 hours later_

I got up, getting my jacket and purse and walking to the door. 

"Where you going Skye?" Steve called. 

"I'm going to get lunch. You wanna come with?" I called back. Within minutes Bucky and Steve were joining me at the door. I smiled at the boys, opening the door and walking out. 

As soon as I stepped foot outside of the building I saw a little girl crossing the street without an adult. Then I saw the car hurdling towards her. She hadn't noticed it yet.

"Watch out!" I screamed, running and jumping at the girl and scooping her up in my arms just as the car passed, rolling on the pavement. I held her tight in my arms, sighing in relief. She was safe, but where were her parents?

"Oh my God! Kayleigh!" A voice screamed. A woman came running towards us, followed by a man. I let go of the little girl, allowing her to run towards the woman who I assumed to be her mother. She ran into her mother's arms wrapping her arms around her mother's waist. I stood up, wincing. I had gotten some cuts and scraps from saving the girl. I brushed the dirt off of my dress, sighing. 

"Skye, are you okay?" Steve's worried voice called. The two men were running towards me. Bucky stopped in front of me, wrapping his arms around me. 

"You scared the hell out of us." Bucky murmured in my ear. He pulled back, inspecting me for injuries. The man walked towards the three of us.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." He said smiling. I smiled back.

"You're welcome." I replied.

The man joined his family, walking away. I sighed once more, turning back to Steve and Bucky.

"Cmon, let's go get lunch now." Bucky smiled. I nodded walking off with the boys, satisfied in knowing the little girl was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that beginning note was depressing, sorry. I'm going to try to update more frequently. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Sergeant Barnes and Ms. Strader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on the story will be coinciding with the movies. Enjoy!

After lunch, our day went pretty much the same as yesterday. We walked around town, went to my place to have dinner, then went our separate ways. Life was good with these boys. Little did we know that was about to change.

**_3 months later_ **

"Alright Ms. Strader, Mr. Barnes, here are your assignments." The man at the desk said. Bucky and I took our orders and left with smiles on our faces. We opened our assignments. I looked at Bucky.

"What infantry?" I asked eagerly. Bucky smiled.

"107th. You?" I smiled wider.

"Me too!" I exclaimed. Bucky lifted me off the ground, spinning me around and setting me down.

"Is Steve still getting evaluated?" Bucky asked. I shrugged.

"We better go find him." I said. Bucky nodded, following behind me as we went to find Steve.

"I give up." Bucky sighed in defeat. I sighed as well.

"We've looked all over town, where could he be?" I groaned. 

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" 

"I can do this all day." That was definitely Steve's voice. Bucky and I ran towards Steve's voice, only to find him in an alley on the ground. There was a man in the alley as well. Steve had gotten into another fight. Bucky balled his hands into fists, walking towards the man.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Bucky said. The man swung a punch at him, but he ducked, punching the man in the face. The man bent over and turned around. Bucky kicked him in the backside, sending him towards me. The man regained his composure and looked at me with lustful eyes.

"Well hey there sweetheart, what are y-" I cut him off with a sharp punch to the nose. He gave me an astonished look, running out of the alley. I looked at Steve, who was standing up now, sighing.

"Sometimes I think you like getting punched." Bucky sighed. Steve looked at him.

"I had him on the ropes." He stated. I spotted Steve's enlistment form on the ground and picked it up, reading the text.

"How many times is this?" I asked. Steve noticed our uniforms.

"You get your orders?" He asked. Bucky held his chin up, looking proud.

"The 107th, Sergeant James Barnes and Ms. Strader, shipping for England first thing in the morning." Bucky confirmed.

Steve sighed again. "I should be going."

"Come on, man! It's our last night. Gotta get you cleaned up." Bucky said, putting his arm around Steve's shoulder and walking forward. 

"Where are we going?" Steve asked. I handed him the newspaper I had been holding, smiling.

"The future." I replied.

"You're about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know, there's three and a half million women here." Bucky stated. Steve chuckled.

"Hell, I'd settle for just one."

"Good thing I took care of that." Bucky smiled, waving to two girls standing by a piller.

"Bucky!" The brunette called. I sighed, narrowing my eyes at the girl. I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

  
"What did you tell her about me?" Steve asked. Bucky put his hand down.

"Only the good stuff."

"Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all." Howard Stark said. Some female helpers took the wheels off of the car on stage.

"Yes. Thanks, Mandy." He turned back to the audience.

"With Stark robotic reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that." he turned on the switch of his machine, making the car hover off the ground.

"Holy cow!" Bucky exclaimed.

"Would you look at that. He finally made something that works." I breathed. I spoke too soon, because the devices making the car hover malfunctioned and the car fell back on stage. Howard turned towards the crowd once more.

"I did say a few years, didn't I?" 

Bucky chuckled. "Steve, what do you say we take these girls…" He turned around to find that Steve was gone, sighing furiously. 

"Not again." He growled, stomping off with me trailing behind him. We eventually found Steve standing in front of a picture of a soldier with his head in place of the soldier's face. Bucky walked up behind him, pulling him around by his shoulder.

  
"You're really gonna do this again?" He groaned. Steve shrugged.

"Well, it's a fair. I'm gonna try my luck." 

"As who? Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you. Or worse, they'll actually take you." Bucky retorted. Steve sighed.

  
"Look, I know you don't think I can do this."

"This isn't a back alley, Steve. It's war!"

  
"I know it's a war. You don't have to tell me."

  
"Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs!" 

  
"What am I gonna do? Collect scrap metal..."

  
"Yes!"

  
"...in my little red wagon."

  
"Why not?"

  
"I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky. Bucky, come on! There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me." 

"Right. Cause you got nothing to prove." I hit Bucky on the shoulder, giving him a stern look. He looked at me and sighed.

"Hey Sarge, are we going dancing?" The brunette called, making my jaw clench. Bucky turned around, throwing his arms up.

"Yes we are!" He called back. He turned back to Steve.

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back." He ordered. Steve smiled.

  
"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Bucky rolled his eyes, pulling his friend into another hug.

"You're a punk." 

"Jerk. Be careful. Don't win the war till I get there!" Bucky turned back to Steve, saluting him. I gave Steve a hug.

"Be careful Steve." I murmured. As I was walking away Steve stopped me.

"You should tell him." He said. I sighed.

"I will, soon." I walked towards Bucky and the girls, ready for the period of time ahead of us. But nothing in the world could have prepared me for what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy with where this is going. I had writers block for a few days, but I'm back on track. I hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you thought in the comments!


	7. Have Each Others Backs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm updating so late, I'm just on a roll! I think I will be able to update more often now that I have the movies to help me out. Anyways, enjoy!

I stood by the nurse's station, folding clean laundry for the soldiers. There weren't many injured soldiers, but I had a feeling that would change soon. Some of our men would be entering enemy territory later. Bucky was one of the men, but I was going to be there with the rest of the soldiers, so I wasn't too worried about him. What I was worried about though was Steve.

I folded the last of the laundry, handing it to one of the other nurses. I sighed, sitting on one of the beds.

"Well someone's thinking hard. I can practically see the gears turning in your head." A familiar voice asked. I turned towards Bucky, smiling. He sat down next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm thinking about the mission, about Steve." I answered. Bucky sighed, putting a hand on my back. 

"Steve's fine. He's Steve!" Bucky said humorously. I laughed softly, shaking my head. 

"I know Buck. But I just-" I was cut off by distant gunshots. Bucky and I stood, Bucky pulling out his gun. 

"Stay here Skye." He ordered.

"No way, I'm coming with you." I refused. Bucky shook his head, laughing.

"You're so stubborn sometimes." He chuckled. We both ran off towards the gunshots. 

"Stay close Skye." Bucky ordered. I nodded, following him. We made our way towards the gunshots, only to find men being disintegrated by a blue beam of light. I picked up a gun laying on the ground, staying close to Bucky. The gunshots and beams of light ceased, making us hold our guns tighter. Suddenly a man knocked Bucky to the ground. Another man grabbed me, and we were both dragged to a clearing, where other soldiers from the 107th were being held captive by HYDRA agents. As soon as Bucky and I were kneeling on the ground, one of the men hit the back of my head with the back of his gun, making my world go black.

_**Bucky POV** _

I was startled into consciousness by the sound of a cell door slamming shut. A HYDRA agent locked the door and walked away. I looked around the cell. There were about six other men. Then I heard a soft moan from beside me. I turned my head, finding Skye laying next to me. I pulled her into my arms, resting my chin on her head.

"Bucky?" She called softly.

"I'm here doll." I responded. I felt her wrap her arms around me, snuggling into my side. 

"Are we in the HYDRA base?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I guess so. I'll ask." 

"I've already tried that. They won't tell us why they're keeping us here." One of the men in the cell said. I sighed. 

"Well we might as well get to know each other, since we don't know how long we're gonna be here," the man said, "I'm Timothy Dugan. This is Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Monthomery Falsworth, and Jaques Dernier." He announced. I nodded.

"James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky." I replied. Timothy looked at Skye.

"Skye Strader." She answered. Timothy smiled.

"Nice to meet you two." He said. I nodded. We all stayed up talking and laughing quietly, pretending to be asleep when a guard came by. We did this for a couple days, before the guards finally took everyone out of the cells and I to a factory. HYDRA wanted us to build bombs. They worked us all so hard. I was even beat by Colonol Lohmer. Skye, Dugan, and the rest of the guys in our cell planned his 'accidental' death. We had each other's backs, and we all worked to keep the other men's eyes off of Skye, especially Dugan. But then some of the prisoners started getting weak and unable to work. They were dragged off and never seen again. Then I noticed I started getting weak as well, and I didn't know how much longer u was gonna last. But I really started panicking when Skye started getting weak as well.

"All right, get up!" The guard hollered. We all got up, making our way to the factory. Gabe stopped me and Skye. 

"Try not to work to hard, we do t want them to know you're getting weak." He muttered. We both nodded, getting to work. 

After a couple of hours I blacked out. Skye ran to my side, pretending I got shocked, but eventually she got tired as well. The guards dragged us off, and I finally passed out.

_**Skye POV** _

I woke up on a table in a strange room. I blinked, letting my eyes adjust to the bright light above me. I tried to stand up, but my limbs were strapped down. A man walked over to me, bending over me.

"Hello Ms. Strader. My name is Doctor Zola. I hope you're comfortable, because these next few days are going to be rough." The man was definitely German, I could tell from his accent. The man walked away, coming back with a needle, flicking it.

"Don't worry, this will all be over soon." He said. The needle punctured my skin, making me groan. Then the fluid entered my bloodstream, making me scream. The man left the room. Suddenly electricity filled he room, shocking me. My vision went black once more. 

When I eventually woke up Zola started putting a series of needles in my arm. As soon as the pain from the first batch subsided, he would administer another batch. This went on for a few days. Finally, when I thought I would die, I heard the door open. 

"Skye?" A voice called. I was still disoriented, so I didn't see who it was. The straps were ripped off of my ankles and wrists and I was pulled off of the table. I sighed in relief and astonishment when I saw the man was Steve. I grabbed onto his shoulders to steady myself. I smiled, and Steve smiled back.

"Thank God you're alive Skye." He said in relief. I trailed my eyes up and down his body, noticing he was no longer the scrawny little boy from Brooklyn.

"What happened to you?" I breathed. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. 

"Long story. Where's Bucky?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied, following Steve to go find Bucky. We walked past a bunch of rooms, losing hope that we would find Bucky until we walked past a room with someone muttering something. Steve opened the door and ran to Bucky's side. Bucky kept repeating the phrase as if he was in a trance.

"It's me. It's Steve." Steve told Bucky. Bucky smiled.

"Steve." Bucky repeated. Steve pulled the straps off, pulling him up.

"Come on." He grunted. Bucky grabbed onto his shoulders like I did. 

"Steve." Bucky repeated.

"I thought you were dead." Steve sighed. Bucky's eyes widened in astonishment. 

"I thought you were smaller. What happened to you?" Bucky asked.

"I joined the army!" Stev answered. We all ran out of the room, running through the hallways to find an exit. Bucky fell in beside me.

"Did it hurt?" Bucky asked Steve. Steve shrugged.

"A little." He replied.

"Is it permanent?" I asked. Steve shrugged once more, coming to a halt.

"So far!" Steve motioned for Bucky and I to follow him up a flight of stairs. We ran across a platform trying to find an exit.

"Captain America! How exciting! I'm a great fan of your films." Someone called. All three of us stopped, looking at the man.

"So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive." Steve punched Schmidt in the face hard.

"You got no idea." He responded.   
Schmidt sneered.

"Haven't I!" He tries to hit Steve but Steve protects himself with his shield.

"No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success!" He peeled off the skin on his face to reveal his red skull. 

"You don't have one of those do you?" Bucky asked Steve.

"You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!" Schmidt declared.

"Then how come you're running?" Steve shouted in response. Schmidt and Zola walked away, leaving the three of us with no way across. I spotted a metal beam. 

"Steve, up there!" I pointed out. We made our way to the beam, noticing the lake of fire beneath it. 

"Skye you go first. You're the lightest." I nodded, stepping over the rail and into the beam. I walked across slowly. The beam shifted and I struggled to keep my balance. I continued walking across the beam and it shifted again. Finally I reached the other side, climbing over the rail. 

"Bucky! If you hurry you can make it across!" I shouted to Bucky. He stepped over the rail, making his way across the metal beam. The beam shifted once more. Bucky quickly shuffled over the beam, jumping right before the beam fell into the fiery pit. I pulled Bucky over the railing, turning back to Steve.

"Just go! Get out of here!" Steve shouted. I slammed my hands on the railing.

"No not without you!" I yelled back. Steve sighed, bending the railing and jumping. Bucky and I caught him, helping him over the railing. We made our way out of the factory, joining the other soldiers and making our way to Steve's camp.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, two updates in one day! I'm so proud of myself! Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you thought in the comments!


	8. Wear Your Heart on Your Sleeve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at the beach right now, but I'll try to update as much as I can. Enjoy!

We had been walking for a day now, and some of the soldiers were getting tired. I wasn't getting tired at all, but I didn't know why. Maybe it had something to do with Zola's expirements. Then I remembered that they had taken Bucky too. Maybe Zola did the same thing to him. I ran to catch up to him, falling in beside him. I could tell he was getting tired. 

"You okay?" I asked. He looked at me, nodding. 

"Yeah, just tired. I'll be fine." He replied. I sighed, catching up with Steve. 

"Steve, everyone's getting pretty tired, and it's getting dark. I think we need to make a camp for the night." I told him. Steve looked at me.

"What if HYDRA is looking for us? We can't afford to stop, we might get caught." He explained. I sighed.

"Steve, if we don't stop now, some of these soldiers aren't going to make it. The soldiers that were expiremented on need to rest, or they definitely won't make it back to your camp." I told him. He sighed.

"Okay, but we'all need to keep a lookout." He said. I smirked.

"I'll do it, and I know just the guys who can do it too." I said. Steve smiled.

"You sure you're up for it?" Steve asked. I nodded.

"We've been walking for almost a day, and I'm not the slightest bit tired, so yeah, I'm up for it." I replied. Steve nodded, stopping and turning around to face the soldiers.

"We need to build a camp to rest for the night!" He shouted, making all the soldiers stop. I could hear all of them sigh in relief at the announcement, making me smile. Steve waved his hand, motioning for all the soldiers to follow him.

"We can build a camp in the trees, we're less likely to be caught there." He said as the soldiers followed him. He stopped and turned back around.

"Any men who have enough energy to do some heavy lifting, follow me. The rest of you stay with Skye and rest until we get back." The men nodded and Steve waited for the men with strength to come to him. I weaved through the crowd, finding Dugan and the rest of my former cell mates sitting by a tree. I walked up to them and Dugan smiled.

"Hey Skye." He greeted. I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Steve wants people to help me keep watch while the rest of the soldiers rest. You guys okay to help?" I asked. Dugan smiled. 

"I'm flattered that you've come to us for help. Of course we'll help you out." Dugan said as the rest of the guys smiled. I smiled as well.

"Thanks guys. I knew I could count on you." I replied. They all saluted me, and I saluted back before walking away. 

After about an hour the camp was set up. Some of the soldiers were already asleep, but most of them were up chatting with their fellow comrades. Bucky had settled down near us. I looked at him, smiling when I saw him. He was asleep. I stared at him, looking at his face. His eyes were soft and his mouth hung open slightly. He looked so peaceful. I smiled.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I heard Dugan say. I rolled my eyes, giving him a dirty look. He just laughed. I shook my head, smirking, still giving him a dirty look. I fought the urge to look at Bucky again.

"Don't try to hide it Skye. We all know." Gabe said. I sighed.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked. James laughed.

"Are you kidding? You're wearing your heart on your sleeve." He told me. I sighed in defeat.

"You should tell him." Dugan told me. I chuckled.

"You sound like Steve." I sighed. The men laughed. 

"Whatever. You should probably get some sleep Skye." Dugan said. I shook my head.

"I'm not tired."

"I'm calling bullshit on that one. Get some rest, we'll keep watch." He insisted. I sighed.

"Okay, fine." I muttered, laying down next to Bucky. I stared at the sky, looking at the stars. After a while, sleep took me over and my eyes closed as I plunged into slumber.

_**Dream POV** _

_"You coming doll?" I heard a voice call. I walked over to the picnic blanket and lowered myself to the ground, smoothing out my aqua blue dress._

_"Bucky, this is amazing." I said. The brunette blushed._

_"Anything for you doll." He replied. My eyes locked with his. He slowly leaned in, our lips inches from touching. Then everything faded away._

_I opened my eyes, seeing Bucky standing in front of me. He had a look of fear plastered across his features. I tried to walk towards him, but I couldn't move anything. I watched as a man came and stood in front of Bucky. He stood there for a minute, not moving._

_I sat there, waiting for the man to shoot Bucky in the head like before, but instead of him shooting Bucky, he turned around to face me, pointing the gun at me instead. I prepared for the bullet, putting my hands up in front of me._ _I felt a wave of energy run through my body straight to my hands. A bolt of electricity shot out of my hand and hit the man, making his body crumple to the ground, lifeless._

_I looked up at Bucky, who still had fear in his eyes. But he wasn't looking at the man._

_He was looking at me._

_I stepped towards him, saying his name. He stepped away from me in fear and I put my hands up again without thinking. Another bolt of electricity shot out of my hands, hitting Bucky and sending him flying backwards._

_"Bucky!"_

_**Normal POV** _

Ibolted upright in a cold sweat. A bright light momentarily blinded me and I put my hand in front of my face to block out the sun. I remembered my dream, instantly putting my hand down. 

"Skye, are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned my head towards the voice, finding Bucky sitting up with a look of worry plastered across his features. I nodded.

"I'm fine Buck. Just another nightmare." I assured. He put a hand on my back, drawing circles with his finger to soothe me.

"Same one?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It was the same one, but it ended differently." I told him. He tilted his head in confusion.

"How did it end?" He asked. I gave him a pained look.

"You still died." I told him, making him sigh.

"I'm right here doll. I'm okay. Nothing is going to happen to me." He said, scooting closer to me. I scooted back, not wanting my dream to become reality.

"No, you don't understand. The man didn't kill you." I said. He stopped and tilted his head again.

"Then who killed me?" He asked.

"I did." I replied. He went silent, his expression going blank. I cringed.

_Is he scared of me now?_

I started to get up, but Bucky grabbed my arm, making me look at him.

"Don't worry doll, I'm not scared of you. I know you would never hurt me." He said, answering my question. I sat back down, letting him embrace me. I rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes. I didn't want this moment to end. Sadly, it had to, as I heard someone wolf whistle. We both pulled back at the same time, searching for the culprit. My eyes fell on Dugan, who was smirking.

"Dugan!" I yelled. He laughed.

"What?" He yelled back. I smirked, tilting my head down slightly. Steve laughed.

"You better run." He told Dugan. I walked towards him slowly. Dugan's eyes went wide and he ran away. I laughed, stopping my approach. I made my way towards the boys, who were laughing as well. 

"What a wimp." I laughed. 

"Hey!" I heard Dugan yell, making us all laugh harder.

"It's not funny!" He retorted. Gabe shook his head. 

"You're right, it's not funny." He whined. Dugan smiled.

"It's hilarious!" Gabe said, bursting into a fit of laughter. We all laughed harder as we watched Dugan's face fall again.

"Come on guys!" He whined. I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, holding back laughter. 

"I'm sorry Dugan." I told him. He sighed.

"It's okay, just don't do it again." He said. 

"Can't make any promises." I smiled, walking away. The men followed my path with their eyes.

"She's kidding, right?" Dugan asked. Bucky smirked.

"Not one bit. You might wanna watch your back for a while, or she might get you good. She's the prank master." Bucky said. Dugan's eyes went wide again. 

"Shit."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments! Leave your kudos if you're feeling generous, it would make my day!


	9. The Howling Commandos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: strong language. Just go ahead and expect strong language from now on. Enjoy!

After making sure that no trace of the camp was left behind, we all got back on track. Everyone was rested up and ready to go. Steve, who was now known as Captain America, led the way. Bucky and I followed behind him, and Dugan, Gabe, Jim, James, and Jacques followed behind us. I tried to stay away from Bucky while they were around, since the boys would relentlessly tease me. Dugan was very careful around me though, always looking over his shoulder. 

I kept my eyes ahead, careful not to look at Bucky, as I always ended up staring at him. I really wish I wasn't so obvious, but as Gabe said, I wear my heart on my sleeve when it comes to Bucky.

We had been walking for a few hours now, guns at the ready. I kept thinking about the dream, scared I might actually hurt Bucky. Despite all of that, I still stayed by his side, not wanting to leave him. We went into the war together, we were going to come out of it together. 

After a few more hours we finally came in view of Steve's camp, soldiers running out of their tents. They greeted us with cheers as we walked through the camp. Bucky and I fell in beside Steve, looking at one another. Steve stopped in front of a man, saluting him.

"I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action." He told the man. I assumed the man to be the Colonol. He looked at the crowd of soldiers that Steve had saved.

"That won't be necessary." He told Steve. Steve nodded.

"Yes, sir." He answered, the Colonol's gaze falling on me. He gestured towards his tent. 

"You, follow me, now." He ordered. I gulped, looking at Bucky. He smiled softly and gestures towards the Colonol. I returned the nod and followed him to his tent. He turned to face me.

"What's you're name?" He asked.

"Skye Strader." I answered.

"You're a nurse for the 107th?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes sir." I spoke, making him smirk slightly.

"Well not anymore, you're fired." He said. My face fell.

"Does that mean I have to return home?" I asked. His smirk stayed on his face.

"Nope, that means you're a soldier now." He said. I sighed in relief. He picked a gun up from the table and handed it to me. He turned me around, pointing towards a bottle.

"Hit that bottle." He ordered. I lifted the gun, pointing it at the bottle, keeping my finger off of the trigger until I was ready to shoot. I exhaled slowly, putting my finer on the trigger and squeezing, shattering the bottle. The Colonol chuckled. 

"You're friend Bucky, he's a Sergeant?" He asked. I nodded again.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Did he teach you to shoot?" He continued. 

"Yes sir. Bucky and I used to go hunting together though. We always did it with no one else around, since I'm a woman." I told him. He chuckled again. 

"Well now you won't have to worry about that, Sergeant." He said. I turned around to face him. 

"What am I going to wear sir?" I asked him. He smirked.

"I'm sure Stark can make you something. For now go rejoin you're friends and rest, you've had a long week." He ordered. I nodded, standing up straight and saluting him. 

"Yes sir." I said, turning and walking out of his tent, excitement overwhelming me. I couldn't wait to tell Steve, Bucky and the boys. 

The Colonol gave us a tour, showing us our rooms. Bucky and I shared a room with two beds, since there weren't enough rooms for everyone to have their own.

Bucky was at the bar with Steve and the boys, and I was meeting them there. I wore an aqua blue dress that Agent Carter had let me borrow, the dress defining my curves. My long, dark brown hair was curled and swept to the side, showing off the diamond earrings and matching diamond necklace, the outfit completed with a pair of aqua blue heels.

I walked into the bar, spotting my former cell mates sitting around a table. I walked up to greet them.

"Hey boys." I smiled. They all looked at me, staring at me in awe.

"Skye, you look amazing." Him breathed. I smiled. 

"Thanks Jim." I replied.

"You looking for Steve and you're boyfriend?" Dugan laughed. I gave him a death glare. If looks could kill. Gabe laughed.

"They're at the bar." He told me. I gave him silent thanks as I walked to the bar, stopped by Steve.

"Hey Skye. Wow, you look great." He told me. I smiled again.

"Thanks Steve, you too." I replied. He smiled, walking towards the boys. I made my way to the bar, sitting down next to Bucky. I cleared my throat, catching his attention. He looked at me, sitting upright and staring at me. His eyes travelled down my body, taking in every detail, his gaze returning to my face.

"You look stunning." He breathed. I blushed slightly at his comment.

"Thanks Buck." I replied. He continued to stare at my form and I rolled my eyes, snapping my fingers in front of him

"Hey, eyes up front soldier. Is Steve asking the guys to join the Howling Commandos?" I asked him. He nodded, looking away from me. 

"Yeah, he already ask you?" 

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep. What did the Colonol want?" 

"He fired me." Bucky nearly spit out his beer, looking at me with a shocked expression.

"He _fired_ you?" He echoed in surprise. I nodded. 

"Then why didn't he send you back home?" Bucky asked, still confused. I smirked.

"Because why would he send a soldier back home?" I answered. Bucky's face lit up.

"You're a soldier now? What rank?" 

"Sergeant." I replied. His face was practically glowing with happiness.

"That's great Skye!" He exclaimed. I smiled.

"I know. First female soldier in history." I told him. Before he could reply Steve returned, smiling. Bucky and I turned around to face him. Steve nodded.

"They're in." He told us. Bucky laughed, turning to face the bar as Steve sat down in the other side of him.

"What'd I tell you? They're _all_ idiots." Bucky chuckled. Steve laughed.

"You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?" Steve asked us. Bucky shook his head.

"Hell, no! The little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I'm following him." He said, looking at Steve. Steve smiled, looking at me. I shrugged.

"What he said." I replied, making Steve smile more.

"But you're keeping the outfit, right?" I asked. Steve kept smiling.

  
"You know what? It's kinda grown on me." He said. All of a sudden the bar got quiet. The three of us looked through the doorway to find Peggy standing there in a bright red dress. Both men stared at her in awe, standing up as she stopped in front of them, looking at Steve. I saw Bucky checking her out, making me jealous again.

"Captain," she said, looking at Steve.

"Agent Carter," Steve replied.

Steve and Peggy talked for a bit, Bucky joining the conversation at one point. I wasn't paying attention, since I was turned away from them. Finally, Peggy left and I turned around, finding Steve smiling and Bucky standing in awe.

"I'm invisible. I'm...I'm turning into you. It's like some horrible dream." Bucky frowned. Steve smiled at his friend.

  
"Don't take it so hard. Maybe she's got a friend." Steve told him. Bucky watched his friend leave and turned back to me, only to find me getting up to leave. He grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Hey, you okay doll?" He asked me. I pulled away from him. 

"I'm fine." I told him, walking out of the bar. 

Bucky POV

I watched Skye storm out of the bar. She's been acting very strange lately. But when I asked her what was wrong, she pulled away like she was mad at me.

Then a thought hit me.

_She did that after Peggy left. Was she jealous?_

I sighed, shaking my head. She would tell me in her own time. I sat back down at the bar, thinking. I thought back to when Dugan teased her about the hug in the woods, remembering what I felt in that moment. I felt…

_Fuck._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments! Leave kudos if your feeling generous!


	10. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! This story went from 4 kudos and 61 hits to 6 kudos and 101 hits OVERNIGHT! Thank you guys so much! As always, enjoy!

**_Skye POV_**  

Bucky and I were in our room getting ready for the Howling Commandos first mission. Bucky and I were faced away from each other, so we wouldn't see each other getting dressed. Not that I minded, I had known him all my life, well, all my life so far. I trusted him enough to change in front of him, but I wasn't sure how he would feel about it.

I put on a green long sleeve shirt, unbuttoning the buttons at the top so it would be more comfortable. I tucked the bottom of the shirt into the waistband of my black jeans, threading my utility belt through the loops. I slipped on a pair of knee high black boots and laced up the back. I grabbed my gun and knife, putting them in their places on the utility belt. 

"Is it okay to turn around now?" I asked Bucky.

"Yep." He answered back. I turned around and smiled, looking at his outfit. He held his arms up.

"What do you think?" He asked with a smile. I put my hands on my hips.

"I think you look great." I told him. He smiled wider.

"Great! You too." He replied, making me blush slightly.

"Howard wanted to talk to us before we left, so we better go meet the team there." I spoke. Bucky nodded, grabbing his weapons and placing them in his utility belt, following me to Howard's lab.

"Great! You're all here." Howard said as Bucky and I walked into the lab. I stood next to Jacques, waiting for Howard to continue. He walked over to a control panel, running his hand over it. 

"This is the mission control center. You guys will be given comm sets that will allow me to monitor you throughout the mission. You will also be given a watch that will monitor your vitals. So if one of you is wounded, we'll be able to alert the rest of the team. Now, I'll need all of you to scan your handprint for the watches and comms to work." Howard told us as we recieved the comms and watches. One by one, the team scanned their hand prints. I was last to scan, stepping up and placing my hand on the pad. As soon as my skin made contact, the entire panel powered down, along with every light in the room. After a few seconds everything powered back on. Everyone stared at me in awe. I turned to face everyone, stepping away from the panel. A few people flinched when I moved, making me stop in my tracks. Tears pricked my lashes and I fled the room quickly, causing people to quickly move out of my path.

I ran to the room, shutting the door behind me, sliding down to the floor in tears. I hugged my knees and hid my face, sobbing. Everyone had looked at me like I was a freak. I didn't know how I had caused the power to go out, but somehow I had.

I continued to sob into my knees, completely unaware of what was happening to me.

**_Bucky POV_ **

Everyone was still standing in awe of what had just happened. How had Skye caused everything to power down? My stomach twisted as I remembered that Zola had expiremented on her as well. Maybe it had something to do with the expirements. 

"What the hell just happened?" Colonol Phillips asked, walking into the lab. Everyone's heads turned to him. Peggy followed behind him. 

"The power just went out for a few seconds throughout the entire base." She explained. Before anyone could explain what had just happened, I ran out of the lab to find Skye. As I ran by our room, I heard soft sobs. I walked up to the door, knocking softly.

"Skye?" I called softly. The sobs stopped.

"Go away Bucky." She responded. I sighed.

"Please open the door doll." I begged.

Nothing.

"Doll-" I was cut off by the door opening. Skye stood in front of me, her cheeks red from crying. I stepped towards her, but she stepped back. 

"Please don't come any closer, I don't wanna hurt you." She pleaded, putting her hands up. A bolt of electricity shot towards me and I jumped out of the way, the bolt missing me narrowly. I rolled on the ground, stopping on my knees. Skye's eyes were wide and full of fear. I shot up, wrapping her in my arms before she could argue. She tried to escape my grasp, but I held her tightly to my chest, refusing to let go. She finally gave up and buried her face into my chest, crying softly.

"The dream Bucky. That's how I killed you in my dream." She sobbed. I rested my chin on top of her head. 

"It's okay. I'm okay." I whispered. She kept sobbing, tucking her arms into her chest. We stood like this for a few minutes. Eventually she stopped crying and I let her go, grabbing her shoulders reassuringly. I looked into her eyes, noticing how beautifully blue they were. I smiled, rubbing her shoulders. 

"Hey, what happened out there?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know Buck. I just touched the panel and the power went out." She told me. I sighed.

"What did Zola do to you Skye?" I asked. She took a deep breath.

"He injected a drug into me and shocked me with tesla coils. And that obviously gave me some kinds of powers. Then he gave me a series of injections, but I'm not exactly sure what that did to me." She explained. My eyes widened. Zola had given me a series of injections as well, but he hadn't shocked me with tesla coils. Why had he done that to Skye?

"Maybe we should have Howard run some tests on you, just so we can be sure of what's happening to you." I suggested.

"What about the mission?" She asked. I shook my head.

"The mission can wait. Right now I'm more worried about you." I spoke. Skye's eyes brightened slightly and she smiled.

"Okay." She whispered. I smiled and led her back to the lab. Everyone stared at us again and I felt Skye shrink back. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, urging her to continue. We stopped in front of Howard, who was staring at Skye.

"When we were being held hostage by HYDRA, Doctor Zola expiremented on some of the soldiers, Skye and I included. He performed a different expirement on Skye, and I wanna know what it did to her. Can you run some tests?" I asked him. Howard stood up straighter, smiling.

"Of course I can. I actually find the fact that she was able to cause a power outage to occur intriguing. I'd be happy to run some tests." He responded. I smiled.

"Great, can you do it now?" I asked.

"Bucky, what about the mission?" Steve reminded. I looked at him, shaking my head.

"Skye first, then the mission." I argued.

"We can't delay it." I rolled my eyes.

"Then go without us." I retorted.

"Buck, we need you with us." James pleaded. I shook my head again.

"I'm not leaving Skye. Not until I know what's wrong." I shot back. Steve was about to say something, but Dugan stopped him. Steve sighed, walking out of the room, the team following behind him.

"Alright, everyone out!" Howard ordered. Once everyone left, Howard pulled a stool towards Skye, gesturing for her to sit down. He pulled her arm out, grabbing a needle and drawing blood. He placed the blood under a microscope, looking into the eyepiece. I threaded my fingers through Skye's, smiling and rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. She smiled back, sighing. Howard gasped, still examining the blood he had drawn.

"Amazing! It seems that the same serum that Erskine used to enhance Steve is in Skye's blood." He explained. My eyes widened in suppose, snapping to Skye. Her eyes were wide as well.

"There's more. There are electric currents jumping between her cells. There's another drug in her bloodstream as well, and that seems to have bonded with the super soldier serum, resulting in Skye's powers. She's enhanced." He told us. Skye squeezed my hand, eyes still wide. Howard turned back to Skye. He pointed to one of the lights on the ceiling.

"Try to turn that light off." He instructed. Skye sighed, turning and looking at the light. She raised her hand towards the light, moving her fingers slightly. The light stayed on. Skye sighed, putting her hand down.

"Try again." Howard spoke. Skye repeated her actions. The light flickered and turned off. Skye smiled, putting her hand down.

"Very good. Now turn it back on." Howard told her. Skye lifted her hand once more, turning the light back on. She looked at me, her eyes bright with happiness. I smiled at her, my eyes probably shining with pride.

"Well now we know you can control it, so you're not dangerous. I didn't expect you to be able to control your abilities so quickly. We'll need to give you training so you can hone your powers and strengthen them as well. For now you should go back to your room and rest. We'll start the training tomorrow." Howard said. Skye nodded and got up.

"Thank you Howard." She said. Howard smiled.

"My pleasure." He replied. The two of us walked out of the room and down the hall to our room. Skye flopped down on the bed, still smiling. I lied down next to her staring up at the ceiling.

"You still gonna stay here instead of going on the mission?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. You're more important to me than the mission is. It would kill me not having you there with me. And besides, I don't want you to be all by yourself." I said. She giggled at my response.

"You're so weird." She laughed. I looked at her mischievously, smirking.

"Oh _really_?" I asked. She looked at me, her face falling.

"No."

"Yes." 

"Bucky, don't you _dare_!" She begged. I rolled on top of her, pinning her hands above her head wit one hand and tickling her stomach with the other. She writhed beneath me, laughing.

"Bucky, please stop!" She begged. I chucked darkly, putting my lips up to her ear. 

" _Make me_." I growled playfully. I continued my actions, making her laugh harder. She had tears in her eyes at this point.

"Bucky, please! I can't breathe!" She pleaded. I smirked.

"First you have to say you're sorry." I instructed. 

"Bucky, _please_!" She whined. I kept tickling her.

"Say it!" I ordered.

" _Okay_! Okay! I'm sorry!" She laughed. I stopped my actions, looking her in the eye.

"There. that wasn't so hard, was it?" I smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"I really hate you." She spoke. I shook my head.

"No you don't." I retorted. She rolled her eyes again, shoving me off of her. 

"You're right. I really hate you _sometimes_." She shot back.

"I _will_ tickle you again." I warned. She shot me a playful look.

"You'll have to catch me first." She said, running out of the room. 

"Oh,  _it's on_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments! Leave kudos if you're feeling generous!


	11. Mission Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really loving where this is going! I'm actually really proud of this story. As always, enjoy!

_**Skye POV** _

"Incoming agents!" Jim alerted. I turned to where he was, watching a group of HYDRA agents surround him. They pointed their guns at him, ready to shoot. I flicked my wrists, shooting bolts of energy at them, causing them all to fall to the ground. Jim looked at me, saluting me.

"Thanks Skye!" He yelled before running off to fight off more HYDRA agents. 

 _"I could use a little help here!"_ Dugan yelled over the comms. 

 _"Got it!"_ Gabe spoke. 

"Steve, we're almost in the base." Bucky reported. 

 _"Keep going. And watch your backs!"_ Steve instructed through the comms. Bucky took his finger off the earpiece, trying to open the metal door to the HYDRA base. He sighed in defeat, turning to me.

"It's locked from the inside. Think you can open it?" He asked. I smirked, walking up the door. I waved my fingers, unlocking the door. It swung open and Bucky and I had to step out of the way in order not to get hit. Bucky smiled.

"Thanks Skye." He said before walking into the base with his gun raised.

"No problem." I smiled back, following suit. 

We made our way to the control room, blocking any way for the agents to get in and try to stop us. Bucky pulled out the flash drive and started gathering all the information the base had. I stood watch, making sure Bucky could finish his job. 

"Done, let's get out of here." He said, getting the flashdrive.

We returned to camp with ease. The mission was a complete success. We gave the flashdrive to Howard and went to our rooms to rest. Bucky and I lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

"You're getting really good at using your powers." Bucky praised. I smiled.

"Thanks Buck." I replied. We sat in silence for a good while.

"You know, we make a pretty badass team." He murmured, making me smile more.

"I know, it's like we were made for each other." I responded. My stomach turned as I realized what I had just said. I waited for Bucky's response, worrying that he had taken it the way I had. To my relief, Bucky just chuckled.

"Yeah, it is." He replied.

We sat in silence for another good while, and eventually Bucky fell asleep. I just looked at him and smiled, placing a blanket on top of him and letting sleep take me over as well.

_**A few hours later** _

I heard Bucky gasp as he bolted upright, his chest heaving and sweat dripping down the sides of his face. He was white knuckling the sheets, eyes wide in fear. I scooted over to his side and placed my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He looked at me, relief flooding over his face as he wrapped his arms around me tightly, burying his face in my hair.

"Nightmare?" I asked gently. He nodded, burying his face deeper. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. 

"You wanna talk about it?" I ventured. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"No, it's okay. You can tell me in your own time." I whispered reassuringly. He nodded, sighing into my hair.

Like the hug back in the woods, I wanted this moment to last forever. But unfortunately, like the hug back in the woods, it had to.

Knock knock knock.

A groan of annoyance emitted from the back of Bucky's throat at the same time one did from mine and I had to hold back the giggles rising in my throat.

"Who is it?" 

"It's Steve," a voice replied from behind the door.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Phillips has another mission for us," He informed us. We both sighed and Bucky pulled away from the embrace. So much for resting. We put our belts back on and Bucky pulled the door open, stepping out of the way for me to walk through and walked through behind me, pulling the door shut. Steve led us down the hall and into Howard's lab. 

"Great! Now that everyone is here, let's get started. This mission is a little more complicated than the ones you've done before. There's a HYDRA factory underwater, and they have  intel on us. You'll need to infiltrate it and get the information on a flash drive, then you'll need to wipe all of their information. You'll all be in a submarine, but Skye and Bucky will infiltrate the base. Skye, you won't be able to use your powers until you're inside, or you could risk the lives of yourself, the Commandos, and the lives of the agents in the base. Not that we're too worried about them. Peggy will take you to the sub's location, but you'll be on your own from there. Good luck." He explained. Everyone nodded and made their way to where Peggy was. I sat near Bucky in the back of the vehicle and Steve sat next to Peggy. The rest of the group sat in the back as well. I saw Bucky staring at Peggy, feeling jealousy rising in the pit of my stomach again.

**_At the HYDRA base_ **

_"You two doing okay?"_ Steve asked over the comms. Bucky and I were almost at the base, and we hadn't been spotted yet.

 _"Doing great Steve,"_ Bucky answered.

_"Good. You almost in?"_

"Yep," I replied.

 _"Great, keep going,"_ he answered back.

Bucky and I navigated our way through the water with ease. 

 _"Hey doll, I think I'm ready to tell about my dream,"_ he said over the comms. I smiled.

"Okay Buck, we'll talk about it when we get back," I replied sweetly.

 _"Why can't we talk about it now?"_ He asked.

 _"Because we can hear everything you're saying,"_ Dugan groaned. I had to hold back a fit of giggles.

 _"Oh, right. Sorry Dugan,"_ Bucky said, though I could tell he wasn't really sorry. 

 _"Just get back to work, Sarge,"_ Dugan snapped. Bucky and I couldn't hold back our laughter anymore. We were side by side now. 

"You're not really sorry, are you?" I asked him. He shot me a playful look and shook his head. He was about to say something else, but a small, metallic object came into my peripheral vision. My eyes widened as I realized what it was. 

"BOMB!" I screamed as I grabbed onto Bucky tightly. The bomb detonated close to Bucky and I, knocking him out. My vision spiraled as he slipped out of my grasp.

"Bucky," I groaned, my vision going black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! Tell me what you thought in the comments! Leave kudos if your feeling generous!


	12. Injuries and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been posting a lot these past couple of days, so the last chapter wasn't really a cliffhanger. Oh well. As always, enjoy!

I groaned, placing a hand on my head. I sat up, looking around the room. Where was I? I went to get off of the bed, but the door opened.

"Nope, we're not doing that. Lie back down," Howard oredered. I groaned, laying back down.

"What happened?" I asked him as he placed a glass of water on the table next to me. 

"When you were underwater, a bomb went off, knocking you and Bucky out. We had to abort the mission to get you guys back here. You've been out for three days," he explained. The memory of the explosion came back and worry set in.

"Is Bucky okay?" I asked. Howard smiled, sitting down on the bed.

"Bucky's fine. He just has a concussion. You took most of the damage, since you were blocking him. He's been awake for a few hours. He's been asking for you constantly," he informed. I sighed in relief.

"What are my injuries?" I groaned. Howard smiled.

"A couple of broken bones and a concussion, but chances are you're all healed up now, since you have the super soldier serum as well. Like I said, you took most of the damage for him," he answered.

"Have we missed any missions?" I asked. 

"Just the one you had to abort. They had to go back and get the intel without you, but they did fine," he replied. I groaned, flopping down on the pillow. 

"Can I see him?" I asked him. Howard shook his head.

"Even though you're healed up, you still need to rest. You can see him tomorrow, but I'll tell him you're awake," he responded, making me groan again. He laughed at my reaction, getting up

"Get some rest Skye," he told me before he left the room, leaving me alone.

_**Bucky POV** _

I sat in the bed, reading a book that Steve gave me to pass the time. My reading was interrupted by Stark walking into the room, smiling at me.

"She's awake," he informed me. I smiled in relief, saving my page and setting the book down on the table. 

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"She's fine, I'm sure her injuries are all healed up by now," he told me. 

"Good, I was getting worried," I replied. Stark just smiled.

"She wanted to see you. She was pretty upset when I told her she couldn't," he chuckled. I smiled.

"Skye has always put another's needs before her own. Before we joined the war she saved a little girl from getting hit by a car," I explained. Stark smiled again.

"She's brave. I can see why you like her," he smirked. My face fell and I looked at him.

"How did you-"

"You're pretty obvious about it my friend. I think you should tell her how you feel," he suggested. I shook my head.

"What if she doesn't feel the same? I don't want to make things awkward between us," I sulked.

"Well, you'll never know how _she_ feels until you tell her how _you_ feel," he said. I sighed. I knew he was right, I just couldn't do it. 

"How do you feel?" Stark asked me. I shrugged.

"I feel fine," I told him, making him smile. 

"Excellent. I'll leave you to your reading, then," he said before leaving me alone in the room.

**_The Next Day_ **

"Alright, my friend, you are free to go," the billionaire told me. I sighed in relief as I got up from the bed. Stark turned to me.

"I'm going to check on Skye next. Would you like to come with me?" He asked. I nodded, following him out the door. I followed him to Skye's room, desperate to wrap her in my arms. I felt like we couldn't get to our destination fast enough. When we did finally get there I practically ran to her side, taking her hand in mine and squeezing it slightly. She smiled at me, squeezing back.

"Hi," she whispered. I smiled back.

"Hi," I echoed. She smiled wider.

"How are you doing?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Good. I certainly feel better," she replied. I smiled.

"Well, you look better too," I murmured. She hit me softly on the shoulder.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" She whined in mock offense. I chuckled.

"You know what I meant," I shot back playfully. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I still don't forgive you," she said, turning her head away.

"What do I have to do for you to forgive me?" I asked sweetly, giving her my puppy dog eyes. She glanced at me, and as soon as she saw my face, she looked away again.

"I'll think about it," she answered. 

"Everything looks fine. You can go now, Skye," Stark informed. Skye smiled as she got up. 

"Thanks Howard," she said. He nodded, leaving the room. Skye and I walked out into the hallway and she turned to me. Her face dropped when she saw me giving her a look of warning. She squealed before running down the hallway. I laughed as I chased after her, running into our room and pinning her on the bed. I pinned her hands above her head and gave her a menacing stare. Of course, it didn't faze her. I put my mouth up to her ear.

"If you won't say you forgive me, I'll _make_ you forgive me," I growled playfully.

"Bucky, no," she begged. 

"Bucky, yes," I shot back. She was giggling now.

"No!" 

"Yes!"

"Okay! I forgive you!" She squealed. I smirked and started tickling her stomach.

"Too late!"

**_3rd POV_ **

Howard Stark smiled at Skye's squeal before making his way to the Colonol's office. He knocked, waiting for permission to enter. 

"Come in," the Colonol answered from the other side of the door. Howard opened the door, stepping into the office and closing the door before giving the Colonol a sorrowful look.

"How is Barnes?" He asked the billionaire. Howard sighed.

"He's fine. The concussion is gone," he answered. The Colonol gave him a serious look.

"And Strader?" He asked. Howard nodded.

"She doing fine as well. The effects of the procedure seem to be working as they should. Her brain waves are normal, and her powers are fully functional," he reported. The Colonol nodded.

"And they have no idea?" The billionaire nodded again.

"They think they've been asleep for three days. They don't know how long it's _really_ been, and I intend it to stay that way. If they knew, it could reverse the effects of Skye's procedure," he told the Colonol.

"Meaning?" He asked. The billionaire gave him another sorrowful look.

"It could kill her,"

The Colonol sighed, "You mean it could kill her _again_ ,"The Colonol corrected. Howard nodded.

"I have to say that I'm surprised the procedure even worked. Has the rest of the team been informed of the requirements?"

"Yes sir. They must not mention any of the missions that they've missed, or anything that happened in the time they were asleep. And they must not tell them that Bucky was in a coma, or that Skye died saving him, or that they were taken by HYDRA, who brought Skye back to life," 

"Anything else?" The Colonol asked him.

"They will have to introduce them to the new recruit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments! Leave kudos if you're feeling generous!


	13. The New Recruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on a roll these past few days, and you guys have been giving me a good amount of love! Thank you guys so much! As always, enjoy!
> 
> Warning: This gets a little explicit, but not that much.

**_Steve POV_ **

I walked towards Bucky and Skye's room, thinking about what had happened in the past month. The mission to the water base had gone horribly wrong, and it had come with a great cost. I thought back to the when everything went to shit.

_"You're not really sorry, are you?" Skye asked Bucky. Bucky hadn't replied, but I'd heard Skye laugh._

_I'd turned to Dugan to say something, but I couldn't get it out._

_"BOMB!" Skye screamed. I watched her grab onto Bucky as the bomb went off. Bucky had been knocked out immediately, but Skye had more serious injuries. She had taken the damage for Bucky._

_"Bucky," Skye had whispered desperately as he slipped away from her. She went quiet._

_"Steve…" Dugan had whispered. I turned to Dugan._ _Everyone's eyes were glued to Skye's vitals. I looked at the spot that everyone was gazing at, my heart stopping._

_Skye had flatlined._

_"No," I'd whispered. She couldn't be gone._

_"Steve-" James tried to soothe._

_"No!" I'd cried, grief making my voice crack as I fell to the floor in tears._

_"Skye!"_

I was snapped back to reality by the sound of giggles coming from behind their door. I put my ear up to the door, listening to the sounds coming from behind it.

"Bucky! I said I _forgive_ you!" Skye said in a fit of laughter.

"And _I_ said it was too late!" He growled playfully. Skye continued to laugh and beg and plead, and Bucky continued making her do so, making me smile. 

"You had enough?" Bucky asked.

" _Yes_! _Please_! I can't _breathe_!" She laughed. I heard shuffling and Skye's fit of laughter end. 

" _Ugh_! I _really_ hate you sometimes."

"No you don't."

"Oh _yeah_?"

" _Yeah_. _Oomph!_ Oh, you're gonna regret that!"

Before anything else could happen I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps and the door opened, revealing Bucky smiling and Skye holding a pillow. I held back a laugh as Bucky awkwardly shifted from one foot to the other. 

"Hey Steve," he greeted. I smiled and nodded. 

"Hey Buck. Sounds like you two were having fun," I smirked. I gasped as a pillow came hurdling at me, hitting me in the face. I stared at Skye, who was giving me an accomplished smirk. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, laughing.

"I'm gonna get you back for that. Anyways, there's someone you guys need to meet," I told them. They quickly straightened themselves up, meeting me in the hallway.

"Alright, let's go," Bucky smiled.

**_Skye POV_ **

"Guys, this is Lori Johnson. She's going to be working beside us for a while," Steve told us. I smiled at Lori, who smiled back. I stuck my hand out for her to shake.

"Skye Strader. Nice to meet you, Lori," I introduced. She smiled wider.

"Thanks. I've heard a lot about you," she said, making me blush slightly and look at Steve, who just smiled. Lori's eyes fell on Bucky, who was standing behind me. As soon as she saw him, she let go of my hand and stood in front of him.

"And you must be Bucky," she cooed. Bucky smiled awkwardly.

"Yep, that's me," he replied.

"I've heard a lot about _you_ too. You sound pretty amazing," she said. I felt that familiar feeling that I got when I saw Bucky looking at Peggy rise in the pit of my stomach again. 

"You _look_ pretty amazing too," she mumbled under her breath. Bucky hadn't heard her, but _I_ had, and I was starting to get angry. She was _flirting_ with him. She was fucking  _flirting_ with him. In front of _me_.

"Well, we have to get to the lab to get the info for the mission. We'll show you how to get there, Lori," Steve said. Lori linked arms with Bucky, looking up at him with big, innocent eyes.

"I'm sure _Bucky_ wouldn't mind showing me the way," she cooed, making me angrier. Bucky smiled awkwardly again.

"Sure I wouldn't," he replied, walking towards the lab. Steve was walking behind them with the rest of the team. I was still in my spot, angry as hell. Dugan put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay Skye?" He asked. I pulled away from him and started walking out of the room.

"I'm fine," 

**_At the HYDRA factory_ **

"Alright Steve, Bucky, Lori and I are almost at the base," I reported.

 _"Great job guys,"_ Steve praised. 

"Why don't I get an earpiece and watch like everyone else?" Lori whined, making me roll my eyes.

"Because you're not a Howling Commando like everyone else," I snapped quietly so Bucky couldn't hear. She groaned in response. We made our way through the trees, the base coming into sight. I looked at Bucky and nodded, which he returned.

"Alright, let's do this," I jumped down the hill in front of us, sliding to the bottom and started fighting off HYDRA agents. I flicked my wrists and waved my fingers, taking a bunch of them down and clearing a path for Bucky and Lori. A truck came towards us and Bucky shot the wheels out, the truck spinning out of control and landing on it's side. Gas started coming out of the side of it, but I wasn't too worried about that. Bucky signaled for me to stay with Lori and went up ahead to scope out the area. I sighed, leaning against a tree.

"Bucky's pretty hot," Lori breathed, making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, he is," I muttered, glad that she hadn't heard me.

"And he's really nice too," she continued. 

"Yeah," I said under my breath.

"I think I'll try to get him to sleep with me when we're done with the mission," she said. 

_What?_

"You're gonna what?" I snapped. Lori smirked.

"I _said_ , I'm gonna get him in bed with me," she repeated. I balled my hands into fists.

" _No_ , you're _not_ ," I told her. 

"Why not? He's _certainly_ not gonna sleep with _you_ ," she taunted. I was getting angry.

"I mean come on, it's obvious you like him. But guess what, _honey_ , he doesn't like _you_ ," she said.

"Stop," I ordered. She kept going.

"Why _would_ he like you? You're not worth it," she continued. 

"Quit it," I growled.

"And when he saw me, he just threw you away like you were _nothing_. Maybe that's because you _are_ nothing," 

"Enough!" I yelled, throwing my hands down, sending a bolt of energy from my hands. The bolt made contact with the gasoline, igniting and hitting the wall, blowing the factory to bits. I stood in panic as I watched the flames engulf the factory, ruining any chance of gathering the intel for the mission.

We had failed the mission, and it was all because of _me_.

"Skye, what happened?" Bucky asked in awe. I turned to him, struggling to find words to describe what had happened. To my dismay, Lori beat me to it.

"Skye blew up the factory with her powers!" She said, stepping back in fear. Bucky looked at me in disbelief.

"Skye, why did you do this?" He asked. I still could t find the right words, so I didn't say anything. Steve and the Howling Commandos came running to our position, staring at the destruction that I had caused.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"Skye blew up the factory," Bucly said. The men looked at me in awe.

" _What_?" Jim breathed.

"Oh mon Dieu," Jaqcues muttered. Tears pricked my eyes as I struggled to tell my teammates what had _really_ happened. Lori had lied to them, and they had _believed_ her. Even _Bucky_. Maybe she was right, maybe he _didn't_ like me.

Maybe I _was_ nothing.

**_Bucky POV_ **

The ride back to base was silent and awkward. Skye sat with her knees tucked to her chest, her head resting in the gap. I still couldn't believe she would _do_ something like that.

Lori sat next to me, snuggled up against my side. I couldn't move away, since there was almost no room to move in the vehicle, so I had no choice but to stay where I was. My thoughts travelled back to the mission. Why had Skye blown up the factory? She must have had a good reason to do it. I kept thinking about it for the rest of the ride, a little voice in my head telling me something was wrong. _Really_ wrong.

_**Back at Base** _

I heard a knock on the door, opening it to reveal Lori holding a bottle of wine.

"Hey soldier," she cooed. I smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck. 

"Hey Lori. What are you doing here?" I asked. She smiled, brushing past me and closing the door, locking it.

"I want to get to know you, and what better way to do it then with a few drinks?" She said. 

"I'm not sure that's a good idea-" 

"What's wrong? Are you worried about _Skye_? You're a _big_ boy Bucky, you don't need Skye to tell you what and what not to do. And you _certainly_ don't need her permission to have a little fun," she cooed, swaying her hips. I swallowed thickly before sitting on the bed. 

"Alright, but just a few drinks."

**_Skye POV_ **

I walked towards our room, still thinking about what Lori had said. I was also thinking about how Bucky had believed her. I thought of all people, _he_ would be the one to see _right_ through her lie. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a loud moan from behind our door, followed by a groan.

"Harder Bucky!" A voice begged. I hear another groan, followed by a series of louder moans. I slapped a hand over my mouth, trying to keep the tears from falling. I ran from the room, running into Howard's lab and sliding down the wall onto the floor, sobbing. Howard had heard my sobs and came running to my side.

"Skye! What happened?" He asked frantically. I was crying so hard I couldn't get words out, so Howard wrapped his arms around me comfortingly. I sobbed into his chest, thinking about what I'd just heard.

Bucky and Lori were having sex. In _our_ room.

I sobbed harder into Howard's chest, my body shaking. Howard held me in his arms, calming me down. After I had stopped crying as hard, I formed my thoughts and started to explain what happened.

"I was walking to my room, and Bucky and Lori were…" I trailed off as sobs racked my body once again. Howard pulled me into his arm again, rubbing my shoulders.

"I'm _so_ sorry Skye. I can't _imagine_ how much that hurt you," he said, clenching his jaw. I clutched into his shirt, crying into his chest.

Once I'd calmed down a little, Howard helped me to my feet, leading me down the hall.

"Let's get you to Steve," he suggested. I nodded and we made our way to Steve's room. Howard opened the door and stepped through, closing it behind us. Steve, who was cleaning his shield, immediately dropped it and ran to my side, taking me from Howard and sitting me down on his bed. 

"What's wrong Skye?" I couldn't tell him, since I was crying harder once again. This time I cried into Steve's chest, letting Howard explain for me.

"Your _friend_ and the new recruit were doing some sinful things behind their door, and Skye heard it," Howard explained with venom in his voice. Steve clenched his jaw, wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"Do you wanna sleep here tonight?" Steve asked me. I nodded against his chest, tucking my arms in between us. When I'd calmed down again he tucked me under his sheets, kissing my forehead.

"I'm gonna go deal with this," he told me. I grabbed his arm.

"No, _please_ don't leave me," I begged. Steve sighed and smiled, crawling under the covers and pulling me closer to him. Howard smiled opening the door.

"Good night you two," he said before closing the door. I snuggled closer into Steve's side, sighing. 

"I'm sorry I screwed up the mission," I mumbled. Steve rubbed my shoulder with his hand.

"It's okay, I'm sure you didn't mean to do it," he said. I lifted my head up and looked at him.

"You don't believe Lori?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"I _know_ you Skye, and you would _never_ do something like that on purpose or without a good reason," he told me. I smiled, laying my head back down in his chest. He kept rubbing my shoulder and I closed my eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments! Leave kudos if you're feeling generous!


	14. Broken Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I would have posted this chapter yesterday, but the wifi at our beach house went down. As always, enjoy!

_**Bucky POV** _

I groaned, opening my eyes. My head was hurting like hell, and I couldn't remember what happened after Lori… wait, why was I naked?

My stomach turned as I looked at the figure beside me. It was Lori… I ran my hands over my face. 

_Oh no._

"Morning, soldier," she mumbled sweetly, rolling over and laying her head on my chest. I immediately pushed her off of me, wrapping the sheets around my waist and getting off of the bed.

"Did you get me drunk?" I asked. Lori shrugged.

"It wasn't me, you got _yourself_ drunk," she smiled. Then I remembered Skye. I quickly picked up my clothes and got dressed, running out of the room. I ran past Dugan on my search for Skye, who was giving me a death stare. I brushed it off and continued to look for her. I ran into Stark's lab, maybe he would know where she was. He turned to me, giving me a displeased look.

"Ah, you're awake," he greeted, venom lacing his voice. I tilted my head.

"Do you know where Skye is?" I asked him. He shook his head, laughing darkly.

"Oh, so _now_ you're worried about Skye," he snapped. I tilted my head.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked. Stark rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you ask Skye?" He answered, turning away from me. I sighed and ran out of the lab, resuming my search for Skye.

My search ended when I saw Skye walk out of Steve's room. But when I took a step towards her, she took a step back. My stomach turned again.

_She heard Lori and I last night._

"Skye-" 

"What do you want Buck?" Steve asked, stepping out of the room and in front of Skye. He narrowed his eyes as he waited for my answer. I looked at Skye, cans as soon as we made eye contact she looked away.

"I was looking for Skye," I answered. Steve shook his head.

"Well, I'm sure she doesn't want to talk to you right now," he replied. I was going to say something else, but Skye chirped in.

"Just _go_ , James," she whispered sorrowfully. I cringed.

_She always calls me Bucky. I must have really hurt her._

I turned and walked down the hall, hanging my head.

_I just ruined my chance with Skye, didn't I?_

_**Skye POV** _

As I watched Bucky walk away, I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I retreated into Steve's room and covered my face with my hands. Steve put a hand on my back to comfort me, and within minutes I had calmed down.

"You should go get ready, we have another mission," Steve told me. I nodded, wiping away the tears. I went to grab my outfit for the mission, but I remembered I was in Steve's room. I opened the door and started down the hall to my room, but Steve stopped me.

"You want me to get your clothes?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I can do it, but thanks Steve," I told him. He nodded and went back into his room. I continued my trek to my room, a small part of me hoping that Bucky was there. I opened the door to my room, my heart dropping to my feet. Lori was still in here, getting dressed. 

When she heard the door open she turned, smirking when she saw me.

"I told you I would get him in bed," she taunted. I balled my hands into fists, walking to my dresser and getting my outfit for the mission. I turned to walk out of the room when Lori stepped in front of me. I rolled my eyes.

"What _now_ , Lori?" I asked impatiently. She smirked.

"You heard, didn't you? And it hurt _so_ bad, didn't it?" She smiled wickedly. I walked around her and opened the door.

"I don't have time for this," I muttered, walking away before she could respond.

**_At the Lab_ **

"Alright, let's get started. This mission is pretty much the same as the others, infiltrate the HYDRA base and put the intel on the flashdrive, but the jobs have been changed. Dugan and Skye will retrieve the intel, and Bucky and  Lori will stay with Steve," Howard explained. When I heard this my eyes widened. I glanced at Bucky, who's eyes were wide as well. Howard gave us the rest of the details, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy thinking about how angry I was at my teammates. They were taking matters into their own hands, not even stopping to ask what _I_ wanted. What _I_ wanted was to talk to Bucky and figure out why he slept with Lori. 

"Alright Commandos, let's go," Dugan said. I snapped back to reality and followed the rest of the team to the Howling Commandos truck. Once everyone was settled, we started our journey to the HYDRA base. James and Jim separated me and Bucky, pinning me to the side of the truck. Bucky shot me a look of sorry, and I returned a look of sorrow. This was going to be rough for Bucky.

**_At the HYDRA Base_ **

"Got the intel, Steve. Heading to the rendezvous point now," Dugan reported. It was weird not having Bucky by my side. 

_"Great job you two. Be safe,"_ Steve ordered.

Dugan turned to me, smiling. I didn't return the smile. He rolled his eyes, lifting his gun towards the doorway we had used to enter the room. 

"Cheer up a little, will ya?" He said. I walked in front of him, turning around and frying the control system with my powers. I turned on my heel and walked through the doorway. We made our way out of the HYDRA and met up with Gabe and Jaqcues, heading for the rendezvous point together. We walked for a couple of minutes before we heard a noise from the bushes. I raised my hands, ready to fry anything that came out of the bush. The boys pointed their guns at it, ready to shoot. The bush rattled some more before a tiny figure popped out. I put my hands down when I realized what it was. 

It was a baby fox. 

It limped towards me, stopping in front of my legs. It looked up at me with big eyes, like it was asking for me to pick it up. I smiled and bent down, picking up the little fox cub and rubbing it's head. I half expected it to attack me, but it just sat in my arms, closing its eyes as I rubbed its head. I took it's paw in my hand, inspecting it. It looked like it was broken. I turned to the boys, cradling the cub in my arms like it was a newborn baby.

"We need to get to the rendezvous point," I said, walking in front of them quickly. They exchanged looks before following me through the trees. 

"Finally, we thought HYDRA had taken you guys… what the hell?" Steve exclaimed when he saw the fox cub in my arms. I smiled sweetly, hoping to persuade him to let me take it back.

"It's hurt, Steve, we can't just leave it on its own," I said with my puppy dog eyes. Steve shook his head and sighed.

"Fine, but it's your responsibility," he told me, hopping in the truck. I settled into my spot behind Jim and James, still cradling the cub in my arms. It had fallen asleep, probably from me rubbing it's head. The truck started its path back to our base, waking up the cub. I rubbed its head again and coaxed it back to sleep, smiling down at it. 

_**Back at Base** _

"There you go little guy, safe and sound," I whispered to the fox as I placed it down on the examining table in Howard's lab. He flipped it onto it's side, checking it's gender.

"Well, it's a boy," he announced as if I had just given birth. I giggled and looked at the cub. Howard let go of him and he flipped onto his belly, tucking his hind legs under his body and looking at me with big eyes. He looked so adorable.

"From the looks of it, I would say he's only a few weeks old," he continued. I smiled, putting my hands on my hips.

"You sure he won't attack me when he's fully grown?" I asked Howard. He laughed and shook his head.

"If you form a strong bond with him while he's still a cub, he'll _keep_ you from being attacked when he's fully grown," Howard said with a smile. 

"Great, now I just have to think of a name," I sighed. Howard laughed again.

"You don't have to name him right away. Wait a while, and the _perfect_ name will come to you," he said. I smiled at Howard, rubbing the little fox's back softly.

"I always wanted a pet. Never thought it would be a fox," I said. Howard shrugged.

"Why not? You have a pet that probably no one else will have. It's unique," he replied. I smiled at the thought of having a unique pet. I waited while he checked the cub for anymore injuries. When he was sure that the only injury it had was a sprained paw, he handed the cub to me.

"Here you go. Have fun you two," he joked. 

"Thank you Howard," I giggled. He nodded and turned back to his work. I walked to Steve's room, since he refused to let me stay in the same room as Bucky, and set the fox cub down on the bed. Steve walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower, looking down at the small fox sitting on the bed. 

"Well?" Steve asked, sitting down on the bed next to me. 

"It's a boy, few weeks old. Howard said he had a sprained paw, but that was it," I explained. Steve smiled, lifting up his hand.

"Can I?" He asked. I nodded and he put his hand on the cub's back, stroking his soft fur gently. Steve smiled wider.

"He's so soft," he breathed, making me giggle.

"I know, right? And he's adorable too," I laughed. Steve nodded in response, still stroking the fox's back. I yawned, stretching my arms up and picking up the tiny fox. I placed him in the little bed I had made for him and he curled up, tucking his paws under his chin and putting his fluffy tail in front of his face, dozing off. I smiled, walking back to the dresser and changing into my pajamas, curling up into bed as well. Steve smiled at me and kissed my forehead, laying down next to me.

"Good night Skye," he whispered, but I was already asleep.

The next few missions were the same, I was paired with Dugan and Bucky and Lori stayed with Steve. As the days went by a grew a strong bond with my fox, Sarge. I had given him this name because, one, I was a Sergeant, and two, because he was good at following orders. He was already fairly well trained, despite the fact that he had only been here a few days. But he was also getting very curious about the things in the base. He had started wandering off through the base, one time Colonol Phillips had found Sarge in his office. I received a long lecture from the Colonol that day.

But as the days went by, I also got angrier with Steve, Howard, and the Howling Commandos. They wouldn't let me talk to Bucky. In fact, they wouldn't even let me near him. I wanted so badly to talk to him, but I couldn't get near him without getting scolded by one of the men. The next mission was going to be the same as well. Dugan and I were supposed to go to a party at the Douglas mansion, and I had just about had it. I had decided I was going to confront Steve and convince him to let Bucly and I go instead. 

While Steve and I were spending time with Sarge, I took advantage of this time.

"I think you should let Bucly come with me this mission," I told him. He looked up at me in surprise, then regained himself and shook his head.

"No. This is for your own good, Skye. It's so you won't get hurt even more," he told me. I sighed in frustration.

"You guys can't just take care of the situation for me. I can take care of myself, I'm not a little kid," I argued.

"We don't want you to get hurt again," he retailiated. 

"Getting hurt is a part of life, Steve. And besides, you can't keep us separated forever. Sooner or later you're going to have to let us talk, whether you like it or not," I said. Steve sighed, looking me straight in the eye. I stared him down, finally breaking him.

"Fine, but if he hurts you again-" Steve started, but I interrupted him.

"If he hurts me again, _I_ will deal with it on my _own_ ," I said. Steve sighed again and got up to change into his Captain America suit.

"Get ready to go," he ordered.

Once we got to the lab, Howard explained the mission to us.

"Dugan and Skye will attend the party, then locate the hidden room in the house and gather the Intel on the locations of the other HYDRA bases-" before Howard could continue, Steve spoke up.

"There's been a change of plans. Skye and Bucky will be attending the party," Steve announced. Everyone turned their heads to Steve in surprise. Steve turned back to Howard.

"Is that all the information?" He asked the billionaire. Howard nodded, still staring at the Captain in awe. Steve turned to Bucky.

"Go get into a tux and meet us by the truck?" He told Bucky. Bucky nodded and went off to his room to get ready. I looked at Steve for permission and he nodded. I walked off to Bucky's room to talk to him, but I stopped in my tracks. 

Lori had Bucky pushed up against the wall, kissing him. I sighed in frustration, accidentally catching Bucky's attention. He pushed Lori away and chased after me, but I put my hand up, stopping him. I quickly hid my hurt and walked back into the lab. Lori slipped in unnoticed behind me, smirking. We went out to the truck and Bucky met us there a few minutes later.

I quickly glanced at him, and even though I was furious at him, he still looked hot. I turned my head away, fixing it on the road ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments! Leave kudos if you're feeling generous!


	15. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting a lot of love! I'm so glad you guys like it! As always, enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Explicit sexual content ahead! This is my first time writing smut, so I'm sorry if it sucks!

Bucky and I were at the bar, carefully watching the people around us. We were at a party at the Douglas mansion and we were supposed to locate the hidden room in the house. The room had crucial intel on the locations of HYDRA bases. Bucky and I weren't on the best terms, since I had caught him kissing Lori before we had left the base. I tried to avoid eye contact with him as much as possible, but it was hard, since he looked kinda hot in that tuxedo. 

I spotted Douglas walking towards us, smiling. I lightly hit Bucky on the arm, directing his attention to Douglas. We stood up, Bucky snaking his arm around my waist, both of us smiling at the man. He held his hand out to Bucky, who took his hand and shook it.

"Lawrance Douglas," he greeted. Bucky smiled and nodded.

"John Kendall. This is my wife, Karen," Bucky introduced. Douglas smiled at me, taking my hand and bending down, kissing the top of it.

"Mrs. Kendall," he greeted. I smiled. He stood up straight again, looking away for a moment. Then I got an idea. I leaned closer to Bucky.

"Play along," I told him, and before he could respond I moaned and fell to the ground. Bucky caught me just in time, placing his drink down and holding me against him.

"Karen! Are you okay?" He asked frantically. I shook my head and pressed my hand against my temple.

"I feel like I'm going to faint," I groaned. Bucky picked me up bridal style, looking at Douglas. 

"Is there a room we can use?" He asked the host. Douglas nodded and quickly led us to a room down the hall. He opened the door and Bucky brushed past him, laying me down on the couch. He sat down me and intertwined his fingers with mine, placing his other hand on my forehead. I continued to act like I was sick and Bucky continued to play along.

"Do you need anything?" Douglas asked Bucky. Bucky shook his head and Douglas left the room. As soon as the door closed I stopped my little charade, getting up and pulling my hand away from Bucky's.

"Let's go find that room," I said, walking out of the room. 

We quietly made our way through the hall, trying to find the entrance to the hidden room. I repeated the directions to the entrance in my mind, running my hands along the walls. After we reached the end of the hall I sighed. We hadn't found the entrance yet, and I knew it was in this hall. I got another idea, lifting my hands and waving my fingers. A few feet away from us, part of the wall opened up. I put my hands down, stepping through the open wall into the long hallway that had been hidden behind it. 

We reached the metal door at the end of the hall when Steve checked in on us.

 _"How's it going?"_ He whispered. I heard crickets in the background, so I could tell they were outside of the mansion. I pressed my index finger to my earpiece.

"We found the room, and we're about to go in," I reported.

 _"Great, carry on,"_ he said. 

I waved my fingers, unlocking the door and stepping into the hidden room. Well, it wasn't so _hidden_ now, was it?

Bucky entered behind me, letting the door slam shut and lock. I turned, flicking my wrists to try and unlock the door, but it wouldn't budge.

We were trapped. 

I pressed my finger to the comm.

"Steve, can you hear me? We're trapped in the room, we need backup. Steve? Steve! Damn it!" I exclaimed. I threw my hands up in frustration.

"Great job, you got us stuck," I told Bucky angrily. He scoffed.

"Well sorry, I was just trying to complete the mission so we could get out of here! It's kind of awkward when you won't even make eye contact with me," he retaliated. I turned to face him, my eyes flashing with anger.

"Well it wouldn't be _awkward_ if you hadn't slept with Lori! You broke my heart!" I shot back.

"I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing!" He yelled. Now I was furious.

"That's your _own_ fault! And that doesn't explain why you were kissing her, _completely_ sober!" I shouted.

" _She_ kissed _me_! I wouldn't hurt you like that again Skye!" 

"Why do _you_ care if I get my heart broken? Why does that _matter_ to you?" 

"Because I _love_ you!"

I went completely silent when he said that. He _loved_ me. He fell silent as well when he realized what he had just confessed. I let my heart control my actions as I walked towards him, pulling him towards me by his tie and pressing my lips to his. He melted into the kiss almost instantly, placing his hands on my hips and pulling me closer to him as I ran my hand through his soft hair. My heart fluttered at the new feeling, it felt so good, so right. Like we were meant to be together.

We both eventually pulled back and rested our foreheads together, panting. I pulled together all the courage I could muster to say those words back.

"I love you too, Bucky," I whispered, smiling. Bucky smashed his lips into mine, our tongues battling for dominance. I gave in, letting his tongue explore my mouth. He ran his hands under my dress, breaking the kiss briefly to lift it over my head. He pressed his lips to mine again, kissing my hungrily. I pulled off his tuxedo coat, unbuttoning the white shirt he had on underneath it, pulling it off as well. He broke the kiss again, stepping out of his pants and taking my bra off. He dropped my bra on the ground and stepped back, taking in the sight of my bare breasts, his eyes darkening with lust. My instincts kicked in and I covered my chest up. Bucky stepped forward, rubbing my shoulder softly with his hands.

"Hey, we don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said. I shook my head.

"No, I want this. I want _you_ ," I told him. His eyes darkened again.

"Okay, but tell me if it gets farther than you want it to go," he ordered.

"Okay," I told him.

"Promise?"

"I promise," And with that he pressed his lips back to mine, pushing me against the wall. He bent down and took off my panties, taking his boxers off as well. He lifted my hands above my head and attached his lips to my collarbone, nipping and suckling slightly. I let out a moan as he nipped at my sweet spot, lifting me off of the ground, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He slipped his hand in between my legs, running his finger along my folds. He took himself in his hand, lining up with my entrance.

"You sure about this, doll?" He asked. I nodded furiously.

"Yes, please, just fuck me!" I begged. He smirked and chuckled.

"A dame like _you_ shouldn't be using that kind of language," he chuckled. I groaned in annoyance.

"Bucky!" I pleaded. I let out a loud moan when he pushed into me, bottoming out.

"All in good time, doll," he cooed as he started thrusting in and out slowly, eventually setting a brutal pace.

"Bucky!" I moaned, digging my nails into his shoulders. He growled, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I could feel the coil in my stomach winding tighter and tighter as I got closer to the edge. Bucky kept his punishing pace, and I could tell he was getting close as well. I didn't even have to say anything for him to know I was close.

"Let go," he groaned, snapping the coil and pushing me over the edge. He followed me over the edge, his hips jutting against mine. He finished before me, rubbing my thighs to coax me down from my high. He pressed his forehead against mine, laughing.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he panted. I giggled. 

"Me too," I mumbled. He set me down the ground and handed me my clothes. We both got dressed, throwing quick glances at each other. Before I could say anything about what had just happened his eyes widened and he pulled the flash drive out of his tuxedo pocket.

"We still have a mission to complete," he announced, plugging the flashdrive into the control center of the room. He tapped the computer panel, gathering all the information the room had to offer. Once he was done, he unplugged the flashdrive and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the room. 

We went back into the room that Douglas had let us use. Bucky unlatched the lock on the window and helped me up and out. After my feet hit the ground, Bucky climbed out the window and landed on the ground in front of me. He looked around for any people, then looked back at me with a smile. 

"You okay?" He asked. I smiled back.

"Never better," I replied. He smiled wider. We heard a bush rustle and he pulled me close to him, wrapping his arm around my waist. We both released a sigh of relief when Steve and the Commandos came out of their hiding spot. Bucky let go of me and I smiled at Steve. Steve raised his eyebrow, looking between the two of us. Then he, along with all of the other men, smiled.

"Finally," Dugan muttered. I turned my head towards the man, giving him a look of warning. His smile was immediately replaced by a look of regret. I smirked, looking at Steve.

"We should get going," I said. He nodded, signaling for all of us to follow him back to the truck. We had to look back every now and then to make sure no one was following us, but we eventually made it back and settled in for the ride ahead. The ride was quiet for a while, but the silence was broken by Jim.

"So you two had fun in there?" He smirked.

Bucky and I answered in unison.

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you didn't like the smut. Like I said, this is my first time writing full on smut, so just bear with me! Anyways, tell me what you thought in the comments! Leave kudos if you're feeling generous! *goes to hide in the corner*


	16. All Good Things Must End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy and I haven't had time to write. Hope you enjoy!

It's been a few days since our last mission at the Douglas mansion. Bucky and I have put what happened with Lori behind us and turned our focus towards our relationship. After what happened at the Douglas mansion, Bucky asked me to be his best girl, which I _happily_ agreed to.

I've spent the last few days organizing our room. However, today was different. Today I was going to get Dugan back for commenting on the hug between Bucky and I in the woods.

While Dugan was in his room cleaning his tools, I grabbed Sarge and put him on the ground, pointing towards Dugan's utility belt.

"Fetch, Sarge!" I whispered. Sarge scrambled up to Dugan's bed and took the belt in his mouth. I called him back and scooped him into my arms. Dugan reached a hand towards where the belt had been, his eyes widening when he realized it wasn't there. He looked around the room, his eyes falling on me. 

"Hey!" He exclaimed, advancing towards me. I yelped, turning and running down the hall with Dugan chasing after me. 

"Skye!" Dugan yelled. I giggled and looked back at him, smiling. He screwed his face up in fury and quickened his pace. I turned my head back in front of me, immediately skidding to a halt when I saw someone in front of me. I didn't stop fast enough and crashed into them, falling to the ground.

Sarge slid out of my arms and dropped the belt, looking at us. I groaned and opened my eyes, finding myself lying on top of Howard. I rolled off of him and stood up, helping him to his feet.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Howard," I said, my cheeks reddening in embarrassment. He laughed and shook his head. 

"It's alright, Skye, but why were you running?" He asked. Just then I saw Dugan pick up his belt, looking at me. If looks could kill, I would be _beyond_ dead. Howard turned to Dugan and laughed.

"That's for what happened in the woods," I told Dugan. He sighed and shook his head, turning on his heel and walking back to his room. I looked back at Howard with a look of guilt.

"I'm _really_ sorry," I told him. He laughed again. 

"It really is okay. You didn't break any bones, so it's fine," Howard said. I laughed in embarrassment and bent down to pick up Sarge, softly stroking his fur. Howard gasped and beckoned me towards his lab.

"I need to check on Sarge's paw to see if it's completely healed," he said.

"I'm sure it's fine, he's been walking on it for a while," I told Howard. 

"Skye, I insist that you let me check on it," he responded. I rolled my eyes, giving in to Howard's demands. 

When we got to Howard's lab, he took Sarge from my arms and placed him on the examining table. I took advantage of the things I had taught him and held two fingers, bringing them down to motion for Sarge to sit down. Sarge sat down and Howard started to examine him. He took the wrap off of Sarge's paw and looked at it. 

 "Well, good news is it's healing nicely," Howard told me.

"What's the bad news?" I asked worriedly. Howard looked up at me and frowned.

"It's still broken. Keep an eye on him and make sure he rests. He needs to walk as little as possible, and absolutely no running until it's healed," he explained. I sighed, lightly stroking Sarge's fur, trying not to wake him from his nap.

"Walk as little as possible, rest as _much_ as possible, no running. Got it. Thanks Howard," I said. Howard nodded. 

"No problem," he replied.

"Come on, Sarge," I told the fox as I scooped him into my arms. He let out a whine, as I had woken him up from his nap. I giggled in response and started towards mine and Bucky's room, rubbing his head gently.

"Skye, if you're going to your room, could you get Bucky? We're having a meeting to discuss an upcoming mission in a little bit," Howard told me. I nodded.

"You got it," I responded, walking out of the lab. I continued to rub Sarge's head and he closed his eyes, laying his head down on my arm. I smiled and opened the door to our room. I set the fox down on the bed, giggling when I saw he was asleep again.

I slipped my boots off and flopped down onto the bed, waking Sarge up again. He let out a whine of annoyance and jumped down onto the floor, curling up in his bed and falling back asleep. I sighed contently, looking up at the ceiling and thinking about the events of the last mission. I was so lost in my sea of thought that I didn't hear Bucky walk into the room. I was snapped out of my thoughts when he climbed on top of me, propping himself on his elbows and smiling down at me.

"Hey gorgeous," he purred. I hummed in response, lifting my head up and placing a kiss to his lips and letting my head fall back down onto the bed. His smile widened.

"I'm so glad we can do that now," he said. I smiled.

"Me too," I replied.

I watched as Bucky continued to pet Sarge. Bucky looked up at me again and smiled wide, his eyes sparkling with adoration, making me blush. I stared into his eyes, not wanting to look away. 

I jumped when I felt Sarge crawl into my lap, covering his face with his bushy tail and falling asleep. I giggled at the fox, softly rubbing his head. I looked back at Bucky, who was still looking at me with adoration. 

"Like what you see, Barnes?" I asked with a smirk. He smirked right back.

"Like it? I _love_ it," he whispered. He picked up Sarge and placed him at the foot of the bed, making Sarge whine. He climbed on top of me and pinned my hands above my head. He held my wrists down with one hand as his other one ran down my body. It stopped on my belly, making my eyes widen.

"Bucky, _no_ ," I said. He chuckled and shook his head. 

"Don't worry, doll. I've got something much better in mind," he told me. He pressed his lips to mine, licking my bottom lip for permission. I parted my lips, granting his tongue access. He explored my mouth, sliding his hand under my shirt and resting it on my stomach. His tongue left my mouth, but his lips stayed in their place. I twisted my wrists under his hand, trying to free them, but his grip only tightened

"Patience," he muttered against my lips. I let out a whine as he continued his actions. We sat like this for a few minutes, happy sighs occasionally falling from our lips. Then I remembered what I came for. I broke the heated kiss and rested my forehead against his to prevent him from kissing me again.

"Howard wants in the lab. There's another mission," I told Bucky. He sighed and released my arms, getting off of the bed.

"Do we ever _not_ have a mission?" He groaned, making me giggle.

"We haven't had one in the past few days, so yes," I said as I got up as well. Bucky gave me a glare in response.

"Smart ass," he muttered playfully. I just smiled.

"You love me," I shot back. He smirked.

"Yes. Yes I do," he replied as we walked out the door.

Once we got to the lab, Howard got right to it.

"This mission is gonna be a little different. You won't be gathering intel. Instead, you'll be getting a person," Howard said. 

"Who?" Jim asked. 

"Dr. Arnim Zola," Howard answered. Bucky and I glanced at each other. 

"We think he'll be on a HYDRA train on his way to one of their facilities. Your mission is to capture him and bring him back here for interrogation. Steve, Bucky, Skye, and Gabe will board the train. Skye, you won't be able to use your powers once you're on. You could risk derailing the train," Howar explained. I took a deep breath to keep myself calm. After what happened at the factory, I didn't want to derail a train, ecspecially when we were on it.

"You'll be at least a few thousand feet up, so be careful. No one would survive a fall from that high," Howard warned. I gulped. 

"Alright then, I suppose that's it. The mission will be tomorrow, so all of you, get some good rest, Howard said, smiling. Everyone nodded and walked off to their respective rooms. Once Bucky and I were ready for bed, we slipped into the bed. I laid down on my side, snuggling up against Bucky's side. I tucked my arms up close to me and rested my head on his bare chest. He wrapped his arm around my back, drawing slow circles on my shoulder. 

"Are you worried about the mission?" I asked. 

"A little. But we'll be fine," he replied. I sighed.

"But what if something goes wrong? What if someone gets hurt, or falls? What if something happens to you or Steve? I would never forgive myself if something happened to one of you," I whimpered. Bucky sighed and shifted onto his side, lifting my chin so that our eyes made contact. He gave me a stern, but loving look.

"Skye, _nothing_ is going to happen to us. We'll all be fine. I promise," he said. I sighed and nodded. He smiled and flipped back onto his back, pulling me to his side once more. My mind was racing with possibilities of what could go wrong on the mission. Someone could get hurt, or die.

_It's a war, Skye. People are gonna get hurt. People are gonna die. That's life._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard soft snoring coming from Bucky. I looked up to find his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open slightly. I giggled softly and laid my head back down on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat and feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest. Eventually, I closed my eyes, letting sleep take me over. 

"Morning doll," a voice murmured, drawing me out of my sleep. I opened my eyes and looked at Bucky, who was already dressed.

"Morning handsome," I cooed, propping myself up on my elbows. Bucky gave a toothy grin and threw the covers off of me. 

"You gotta get up, we have a mission today," he reminded me. Immediately I jumped off the bed and started getting ready. Bucky laughed at my sudden response. I glared at him and snapped on my utility belt. Bucky smiled.

"Alright then, let's go."

"Wow, it really _is_ a long drop to the bottom," I breathed as my teammates prepared for the train.  I stood next to Bucky and Steve near the edge of the overhang. All three of us were looking down at the bottom of the ravine. Bucky sighed.

"Remember when I made you  
ride the Cyclone on Coney Island?" He asked Steve. 

"Yeah, and I threw up," Steve replied. Bucky nodded.

 "This isn't pay back, is it?" Bucky joked. Steve smiled.

"Now why would I do that?" 

"You were right, Doctor Zola is on the train. Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he's going, they must need him bad," Jim explained. Steve nodded.

"Let's get going because  
they're moving like the devil," Gabe suggested. 

"We only got about a ten second window. You miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield," Jim told us.

"Mind the gap," I joked. I looked at Bucky, who gave me a reassuring nod. We all hooked our handles to the zip line and braced ourselves.

"Gotta get moving, buds," Steve said, pushing off as the train came into view. Gabe, Bucky and I followed behind him, all landing safely on the roof of he train. Bucky, Steve and I hopped into the train with our guns ready. The door in front of us opened and a couple HYDRA agents entered the train car. They pointed their guns at us, ready to shoot. I recognized the guns from when the 107th was captured by HYDRA. They could caporize people instantly, so we had to be careful.

"Now!" One of the agents yelled.

"Stop him," the other yelled. They fired their guns at us and we quickly took cover. Steve jumped into another car with one of the HYDRA agents, leaving Bucky and I to take down the other one. We were both firing at the agent, who somehow dodged every single bullet.

"Fire again," Zola ordered over the agent's comm as the gun charged up. Bucky pulled the trigger on his gun again, eyes widening when no bullets came out. He was out of ammo. 

"Skye, get back!" He yelled as we both took cover again, the blue beam of light missing both of us again. I checked the barrel of my gun. I didn't have any bullets left either. I shot Bucky a look of worry, which he returned. While the agent charged the gun up once more, the door behind us opened and Steve threw me a gun. I gathered up my courage and jumped from my hiding spot, pointing the gun at the agent and firing. The bullet hit him and he fell to the ground. I sighed as Bucky and Steve stood behind me.

"We had him on the ropes," I told Steve. He smiled.

"I know you did," Steve replied. We heard a whirring. Sound form behind us and turned around. Another HYDRA agent was there, ready to fire the gun at us. 

"Get down!" Steve yelled as he pushed Bucky and I behind him and raised his shield. The blue beam hit the shield and was redirected, blowing a huge hole in the side of the train. The three of us fell to the ground on impact. 

"Fire again," Zola told the agent. The gun charged up again, and the agent pointed it at me. Bucky stood up and grabbed the shield, holding it in front of him and pointing his gun at the agent as he stood in front of me.

"Kill him, now!" Zola ordered. The agent fired the gun at Bucky and the beam hit the shield once more, sending Bucky flying backwards out of the hole. 

"Bucky!" I cried out, standing up and shooting at the agent, killing him. I ran to the hole and looked out, finding Bucky hanging onto a metal bar for dear life on the side of the train, instantly sighing in relief.

"Bucky! Hang on," I told him as I climbed out of the train to get closer to him. I held my hand out to him desperately. He reached for it, the bar slowly breaking off of the train. My stomach lurched as I reached farther.

"Grab my hand!" I pleaded. Our hands were about to touch when the bar broke off completely, sending Bucky plummeting into the ravine below.

"No!" I screamed in horror as I watched him fall. My mind went blank and my entire body went numb. I felt a hand wrap around my waist and pull me back into the train. Steve looked me in the eyes.

"Skye? Skye!" He called out. I shook my head, my expression blank.

"This isn't happening. This is a horrible nightmare!" I sobbed. 

"I'm _so_ sorry Skye," Steve said, his eyes watering. 

"Bucky," I cried out as Steve pulled me to his chest, wrapping his arms around me confortingly.

"Bucky," I whimpered. After a few minutes Steve pulled away and picked up his shield. 

"Gabe has Zola, we need to get off," he told me. I followed him numbly. The train eventually stopped and we met up with the rest of the Commandos. Everyone looked at Steve and I in confusion when they noticed Bucky's absence. After a few seconds, their faces fell when realization hit.

"Shit Skye," Dugan muttered. I looked at the ground, tears filling my eyes again.

"We need to get back to base," I told the group. They nodded in agreement and we silently made our way to the rendezvous point. The whole way back to base my head was spinning.

_He's gone. He's really gone. And I couldn't save him. He was right there, and I let him fall. I let Bucky die. It should have been me. I should have died._

_Bucky's gone because of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm on summer break and I've been doing a lot of stuff with my family. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you thought in the comments! Leave a like if you're feeling generous!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments! Leave kudos if you're feeling generous!


End file.
